The Quest of Many
by Skipper15
Summary: Takes after 5th book. Percy and Annabeth go on a quest. Rachel acts bad. Grover and Juniper are in it too! Rated T for violence and semi-sexual content kissing and all that junk! please rat and review sorry if its long! PERCABETH! and some Juniver.
1. I get a Quest with my Girl Friend

The Quest of Many

**Based off Rick Riordan's series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians – Taylor Swift ---Love Story**

**Prologue**

Juniper?" I asked. "What is it?" she trembled. "Run. I think the entrance is over there. Wait for us outside." I said. I ran over to Annabeth. "Hey. Are you alright?" she didn't answer. Her eyes closed. My heart sank. "I hope that didn't shock her so much it-" I choked up. I bent over her and cried. I grabbed her hand. I was there for about ten minutes. "P-Percy?" I heard from a faint voice. I looked up. Her eyes were half open. "Oh my gods. You're alive! Oh thank the gods!" I pulled her up until she was sitting up straight. I hugged her close tight. "Percy. It's okay. You saved my life." She said smiling. She whipped away a tear from my face. "I know. You're okay now. I was just so panicked. I thought I lost you. That fall was pretty far." I said trying to catch my breath. "Percy, I thought it would've killed you. Not me. I fell onto YOU. I nearly knocked the wind out of you. Me, I just hit my elbow. I went into shock maybe, but I could've of made you stop breathing." She said relieved that _I _was alive. "Come on. Juniper is waiting for us. We have to hurry." I said. "Come on, grab my hand baby girl. Take my hand." I said. I helped her up and we walked down the tunnel to an entrance.

---

I was finishing my sophomore year at Goode High school. I hadn't had any trouble…yet. You think I didn't get into any trouble this year. Wrong. The last week came and it wasn't the best week of my life.

I was in history. My strongest subject, considering my father is Poseidon, a Greek god of the sea. Billy Marcello kept eyeballing me all day. He had jet black hair like me with yellow teeth like a monster. I kept my distance, but he kept following me. I leaned next to Grover. He was at my school this year because he found some half-bloods needing to be watched before taken to camp. I said to him, "Uh dude. Does Billy seem strange to you or is it just me?" I asked. "Yeah, I smell monsters." He said nervously. Grover was a satyr so he could sense or smell a monster in a one mile radius.

I headed off to biology trying to ignore what Grover had said hoping he was wrong. "Percy!" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. I didn't see anyone. "Annabeth?" I called out. She was one of my two best friends. I've known her since I was twelve. She's also my girlfriend. "Shh! I'm right in front of you! Keep quiet. There's a kid ready to come after you. You need to come to camp now." She said quickly. "But I-" she cut me off, "I have my phone, call your mom in the taxi. I'm sure Paul will understand why you left." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me off. 'Wait! I need to tell Grover!" I whispered. "Fine, but where my cap!" she said.

I ran off towards Grover. "Dude!" I said. "Huh? Who? What?" he replied stupidly. "Grover! It's me! Percy! I have to go. Annabeth came and said I needed to leave. Grab the demigods and let's go. Now." I said. "Percy. I-I can't their not ready. I'll see you at camp in a week." He replied running off to his next class. I sighed and ran back towards Annabeth.

"I know there's a kid after me. I figured he was a monster, but I wasn't sure." I said while giving back her cap and giving her a huge hug. "It's not the biggest deal right now Percy. It's Rachel. She came back to camp. Someone is getting a quest. She sensed it." She whispered while sneaking out of the school. "Huh? You talked to her? When?" I asked. "I moved back to camp Percy. The school I go to was nice, but I couldn't take it." She didn't look at me. "Are you alright?" I said, "You look like you're ready to cry." I said softly. "I am. Percy, I-I miss camp. I miss Chiron. I miss you." She cried. Annabeth whipped a tear from her face. I rapped my arms around her. "It's okay. I'm here and we're going back to camp. Everything's alright." I said trying to comfort her.

We called a taxi. I told her we should stop by my mom's first. We arrived at the apartment. "Percy! Why did you leave scho-Oh? Hello Annabeth. Why honey, what's the matter?" my mom said. "Mrs. Blo-" Annabeth started. "Mom, she's a little upset, but everything's fine. I had to leave school because there's a monster there. You need to tell Paul." I said Annabeth sniffled. "Percy. We need to go. I sense something is wrong at camp. Something isn't good." She said ready to start bawling. "Annabeth. Calm down. You're over working yourself. You need to relax." I said trying to calm her down. "Percy. Should I drive you two?" my mother asked. I looked at Annabeth. She shook her head. "No mom. I don't think you should. Annabeth, Go sit down. I'll be in the living room in am minute." I grabbed my mom's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Mom. Annabeth is really upset and I barely know why. I think it's best that you don't drive us." She didn't answer. I walked into the living room and help Annabeth up. "Come on. Let's get going okay? Bye mom!" I said putting my arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

We sat in the taxi. I knew it would be hard to ask her why she was upset because I knew she'd start bawling, but it bothered me not knowing. "Hey. Why are you crying?" I asked. I gave her a tissue and she whipped her nose. "It's Rachel. I see the way she looks at you. I don't like it." She sighed. "Annabeth. I have no feelings for her. I only care about you. I swear. When she kissed me last year I-" she stopped me short. "She kissed you! Unbelievable." She growled. "Annabeth-" "Don't even talk to me." She said turning away towards the window. "Look Annabeth. I never wanted her to. I don't like her. I don't like her how I like you. You mean the world to me. Not her. Plus, it was before we even fought Kronos. It was before Beckendorfe died. Plus, she's the new oracle anyways. I swear to gods." The sky rumbled with thunder. "Sorry guys." I said. "Really?" Annabeth asked. "Yes Annabeth. I really mean that." I said. She hugged me and looked up into my eyes. We were almost to Camp Half-Blood.

I helped her out of the taxi. I looked at her and she locked eyes with me. I smiled and so did she. We held hands and walked up towards camp. We heard a loud scream. Annabeth and I started running. I heard a thud. "Percy! Help!" Annabeth cried. I looked over and her ankle was twisted in. "Oh my gods. Vines. Vines are everywhere! What's in the name of Hades is wrong with the nymphs? Annabeth! Here. Take me hand." I helped her up and put her on my back. I ran to the big house to get something to support her ankle. "Percy quick! The vines are following us! They grabbed my ankle. Hurry!" she cried. I ran faster. I turn the corner to go up the stairs and ran into Chiron. I fell backwards onto Annabeth. "Ow! Ow, ow! Percy!" she screamed. "I'm sorry Annabeth! I ran into Chiron." I replied. "Percy. Let me take Annabeth upstairs. Go unpack her stuff then do yours." said Chiron. "No Chiron. I want him to come up with Me." demanded Annabeth. I've never heard her back talk to him before. "Um. Very well then. Percy, Come along." He said. "I want to hold her." I said. "No boy. She's too heavy!" he yelled getting mad. "Hey!" screamed Annabeth. She yelled angrily. "She is my girlfriend!" I yelled getting angry. "I'm holding her!" I Screamed. "Percy! I'm not a toy!" Annabeth yelled. "ENOUGH!" screamed Chiron. "Percy. Here take her. And when did you two start to date?' he asked. "Last summer. Annabeth come on. I'll help you." I said. She gave me a look of relief. I put her on my back and jogged up into a room and gave her some nectar.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry that episode happened. I've never seen you get so mad a Chiron before." I said. "Yeah I'm fine. The nectar is helping. Thanks. I don't know why, but I got so mad at him. I've been having outbursts like that a lot lately." She sighed. "Annabeth, why did you leave school?" I asked. I was terrified to go near here because I didn't want to put her in anymore pain. "Well, Percy. To tell you the truth, I got kicked out. I-" I stopped her in mid sentence. "You got kicked out?" My jaw fell. "Yes Percy. I got kicked out. Why are you so surprised?" she said getting annoyed. "Because that doesn't seem like you. Hey I shouldn't think you're bad. I've gotten kicked out of every school I've gone to besides the one I was just at." I replied. I looked at her. Her face was pale. She wouldn't look at me. "I'm sorry. See, even there, I was being a jerk. I can't take myself being like this. Percy, Help me. Please" she cried. "Calm down Annabeth. You get some rest. I'm going to go explain things to Chiron. You need to stop crying." I said reassuringly. "Thank you Percy." She said smiling. She sat up and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close. She kissed me and lied back down and quickly fell asleep.

"Chiron!" I yelled. He turned and glared at me. "Yes boy? What is it?" he snarled. "Look I'm sorry. I was just so over whelmed and Annabeth has been having these outbursts and doesn't know why and I'm just not having a good day. I'm trying to protect her and I hurt her already because I was in such a rush to help her." I said with a shake in my voice. "Percy. I understand. You care about Annabeth. I realize that. I know why she's been having the outbursts. When she was at school, a monster came. Dressed like a teacher. She killed him. And you know mortals can't see through the mist so they thought she committed a murder. They kicked her out." He said sadly. "Oh my gods. Why? Who? When?" I couldn't seem to get it through me head. I turned and ran towards the big house.

I turned into Annabeth's room. She was paler then before. I took a hot wash cloth and dabbed her forehead. She shot up and flailed her arm at me. I went flying out of the chair. "Thanks." I laughed. Her hand was over her mouth. "Oh my gods! Percy! Are you alright? You scared the daylights out of me!" She tried to get up. "Annabeth, Don't move. I'm fine." I said. Annabeth relaxed a little. "What's the matter? You look shocked. Like you just saw a ghost, yet that wouldn't scare you considering you've seen worse." She said looking concerned. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm going to fix that broken ankle." I rapped it up and got her a wheelchair. "Give me your hand." I leaned to help her up. "Percy. No. The crutches. Give me those." She said. "Uh, Sure. Here." I gave her the crutches and she stood up. "Why do you want the crutches?" I asked confused. "So I can see your face and not have to seem small." She smiled.

"Annabeth. Come on. Let's go to the campfire. Oh! By the way, your ankle isn't broken. It is just swollen. It should be better by next week. You'll be walking in no time." I said, finally giving her some good news. We sat down on a higher log so it was easier for her to get up. "Welcome! We have noticed that the ora-, um Rachel is giving a quest. The nymphs have been captured and the wild here is out of control. Rachel, Say your words." Chiron announced. "Thank you.

_Seven of you will go and seek. _

_One will die and one will leak._

_Two will come and share and shoot._

_While one other is turned to roots._

_Something loved with be stolen._

_Something large will be swollen._"

Rachel said. It still freaked me out to see her say stuff like that. I looked over at Annabeth. She had a look on her face that kind of scared me. I didn't say anything. "Now, who'd like to do this quest?" Annabeth and I raised our hands. No one else did. "Well okay then. You guys can choose who you want to go with you." announced Chiron. I looked at Annabeth. We knew both of us had no idea who to take with us. "Chiron! We need a night to think. We'll let you know tomorrow afternoon." I replied. "Very well. Everyone! Off to your cabins!" Chiron said loudly.

"Come on babe. Let's go into my cabin and we can discuss who we want to take with us." I put my arm around her shoulders. She put hers around my waist. I took a crutch and supported her. We went inside my place and sat down on my bunk. "Annabeth, I think we should have Grover come. He is the lord of the Wild." I said to Annabeth. "Yeah and Tyson too." She replied. "Sure. Okay so that's four. We need three other kids. I think Clarisse and maybe a kid from Hermes and Nico? I said. "Perfect." Annabeth replied smiling. I locked eyes with her. We randomly started laughing. We talked about plans and clues of what might be happening. It was late. We crashed in my bunk half way off it. I was lying down with Annabeth's head resting on my stomach. I woke up and saw her. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

I woke with Chiron screaming. It apparently didn't wake Annabeth so I shook her until she did. "What Chiron? You scared the living Hades out of me!" He pointed to Annabeth. "Chiron. We were setting up for the quest and crashed. I swear to gods!" He didn't look mad, but didn't look pleased either. "Fine. Get up you two. I wouldn't of mind it if you had asked me though. The extra cabin over there is empty. You can bunk in there. There are only two beds. It's fine for now. Close enough for you to hold hands at night. Okay?" he said. "Yes." Annabeth and I said together.

I helped Annabeth get up and put her shoes on. I helped her get herself to the pavilion for breakfast. We had scrambled eggs and toast. Annabeth barely touched her food. "What's wrong? You sick?" I said concerned. "I'm nervous." She said. She wouldn't look at me. She's been doing that a lot lately. "If it helps, I know what happened with you and the monster at the school. It's alright! I've done worse. It's okay." Everyone was looking at us. Both sitting at the same table isn't aloud… Unless your siblings. I looked at Chiron and he gave me a look and mouthed, "Its okay. She can sit there." Annabeth leaned against my shoulder. "I know its okay, but it doesn't feel okay Percy. I feel like New York hates me. I can't take it anymore. I think I'm going to live here year round again." She whimpered, ready to cry. "If you do live here year round, I will too. I won't leave you. You're going through a rough time. You need me and I want to be with you." I said trying to get her to relax.

I got up and walked over to Chiron. "Chiron, she's a wreck. She can't take anything. She's depressed. I don't know how to cheer her up." I said. I was ready to cry myself, seeing her like this. "Boy, its okay. She'll be fine. Next week is your quest so be ready." I nodded and walked back to the table. Annabeth had fallen asleep. Her face was in her plate. I propped her up against me and let her sleep some more.

About ten minutes later, I woke her up. She looked confused. "You fell asleep in your plate." I said smiling. She giggled and grabbed my hand. "I got to get Tyson and Grover. Let's head back to my cabin." I said and she followed. I walked in laughing at a joke she told me and saw Tyson sitting on my bunk. "Brother! Annabeth!" he yelled running towards us. "Whoa big guy. Stop Annabeth's hurt. Take it easy." I warned. He hugged me nearly breaking my ribs and lightly hugged Annabeth. 'Oh come on. It's my ankle. Not my ribs. You can hug me better." She laughed. "Uh Annabeth, can I talk to Tyson alone? I'm going to go right outside. Stay here. I'll be right back." I said.

I walked outside with Tyson. "Hey big guy. I don't want you to scream, but Annabeth is my… Girlfriend." I said giving him a _sorry to tell you _smile. "Percy. Good job." He said kind of upset, but happy as well. "I'm going to be sleeping in that cabin behind the Poseidon cabin okay?' I said. "O-okay. Visit me though." He sniffled. "I will dude. I will."

I got Annabeth and we told Tyson about the quest. He seemed excited so we left it at that. I brought Annabeth to the cabin we'd be staying at. I left and got our stuff and out it in the corner. "Percy. Try getting Grover with the empathy link." She said. "Oh! Yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" I tried and I got him. He was in gym class. _"Grover!" _I said in the empathy link. _"Hey Percy! What's up?"_ He replied. _"Dude, quest, come here. NOW!" _I said. He nodded and the link ended. "He's coming!" I told Annabeth.

She got up and I looked at her. "Need help?" I asked. She shook her head. "I need to gain strength again for the quest." I turned for a second and I heard a bang. I looked over and she was on the floor. "Ow! Shoot!" she yelled holding back a tear. "Annabeth!" I yelled running over to help her up. "Okay don't do that unless I'm with you okay. I thought you broke your ankle for sure this time." I said relived. "Sorry. Though the look on your face was funny." She chuckled. I helped her stand and got her, her crutches. She looked at me and laughed. "What?" I asked giving her a raised eyebrow. "Nothing. Just you're cute when you're scared." She said. I gave her a hug and lifter her off her feet and spun. We laughed.


	2. Prom comes and I get a Present

"Perrrrcy!" I turned around and Grover was right there and hugged me. "Hey man! You made it!" I yelled. He gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek. She blushed. I looked at him and gave him a smile. "Sorry." He said. "It's cool." I responded. "Hey Percy where's Juniper?" he asked curiously. Me and Annabeth exchanged looks. "Uh, Grover. She's gone. Not dead! No. Just captured. That's what the quest is about." I said. "Oh. Well I-Uh got to go to the big house. I'll catch up with you later." He said softly. "Grover wait-" I stopped Annabeth. "Annabeth let him be. He'll settle down soon." I reassured her. "Come on Percy. Let's go tell the others who's coming on the quest.

We went over to the campfire and announced who was coming. After that, we had dinner at the pavilion. Grover trotted over to us and sighed. "I'm sorry." Annabeth and I said at the same time. "It's alright. I have a link with her as well. She's okay. She's hiding, but I don't know from whom." He said "Let's forget about it. Grover, spend the night at my cabin. I'm not in it, but Tyson is." I told him. "Percy where are you staying?" he asked looking surprised. "Well, I'm in the left over cabin with Annabeth. There are two bunks in there for us." I said giving him an, _I'm sorry _look. "Oh. Well okay, later." He galloped off.

"Percy. I think you should stay in your cabin." Annabeth said shakily. "No. I'm not. I'm staying with you. Please don't argue Annabeth. I'm sad as it is." I mumbled. "I-I'm sorry Percy." She hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Let's go. It's almost curfew." She said, trying to raise my spirits. "Yeah let's get some sleep. I'll hang up some sheets for changing areas." I said a little happier. Both of us walked over to the cabin. We kissed good night and got into our bunks. We held hands and fell asleep.

My dream was terrible. I dreamed of Clarisse. She was battling a man with gills on his arms and three legs. He slimed everything he touched. Then all of a sudden, the dream stopped. It was blank. I woke up with Annabeth lying at the foot of my bunk. "May I help you?" I asked still trying to wake up. She answered with a snore. Apparently she had some type of nightmare. I got and picked her up then I put her in her bunk. I kissed her forehead and wrote a note saying "Annabeth. Don't get up. It's been a full year since we started dating. You deserve a day of rest. I'm getting your breakfast now. PS, it's my birthday. I'm 17 now. I feel old." I left it on her stomach and ran off to get some breakfast.

"Hey Chiron! I need an extra plate for Annabeth. I'm letting her sleep in. It's the day before the quest so I figured she deserved it." "Sure. Take mine. I don't want it any." He said giving me his plate. I grabbed mine and ran back towards the cabin. Annabeth was sitting there waiting. "Hello Madam. Your breakfast is served." I said with a British accent. She giggled and stood and walked over to me without her crutches and grabbed her plate. "Thanks babe!" She gave me a hug. For some reason it felt special. "Happy birthday. Here take this." She handed me a box. "Annabeth, you didn't have to get me anything. You're the only thing I need." I said with a smile. She laughed and told me to open it. I took off the cover and saw a pen. "Um. Thanks. I love it." I said hoping she didn't think I hated it. "Oh you seaweed brain. Read the pen." She said. I looked at it and engraved in it was, _Perseus Jackson: Riptide: Celestial bronze and tempered steel_ "Annabeth. How? Where?" I stuttered. She just laughed and said, "Tyson." I gave her a kiss. "Thank you. Best birthday gift ever." We continued kissing. Then we heard a knock on the door. "Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt!" cried Nico. We shot up straight. "Uh. It's cool dude. What's up?" I asked. "Oh nothing it's just that well I was wondering if I should bring my old or new shield." He said. "The new one because the old one's weak." I replied. "Okay. Once again, sorry." He walked away.

"How's that ankle?" I asked making sure she wasn't in pain. "Little sore. I can stand and walk though. I'm ready for tomorrow." She looked sad again. "Oh no. What's the matter?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. "Nothing. You don't care." She snapped. "Annabeth! Yes I do care! What is the matter with you?" I yelled getting worried. I heard a splat and then she groaned. She had gotten sick. "Whoa. Okay. Come on. Get up. You're not feeling good." I picked her up. She passed out when I touched her skin. I ran towards Chiron. "Chiron she got sick and passed out in my arms." "Okay Percy, bring her upstairs and give her some ambrosia," He said, "quickly!"

"Uhhhh…" she groaned. "Shh. You're okay." I said softly. I put her on the bed and gave her some ambrosia. An hour later she woke up. "Percy?" she cried softly. "Yeah baby girl? What's up?" I said. "I-I'm sorry I was rude. I'm just getting over what happened at the school." She was shaking violently. I dabbed her forehead with a hot cloth. It was maybe six pm. I left and went towards Chiron's room. The door was open and I walked in. "Chiron, I need to delay the quest. It's Annabeth. She'd never forgive me if I didn't include her and I want her with me." I said. His face was stuffed with food. He nodded his head and gave me thumbs up. I smiled and ran off to Grover and Tyson.

"Guys, get all the kids who are coming on the quest to the campfire. Now." I demanded. They didn't say anything. They ran off. Good. I thought to myself. I raced over to the campfire. Everyone was there. "Okay! Thank you all for coming. I know you were all expecting to go on the quest today well. It's been delayed until Thursday. Annabeth is sick and we don't know why. No questions please. Go about your day. I just needed to inform you." I finished and everyone walked away. _Shoot. Annabeth!_ I thought to myself and ran up to her room. I held her hand and fell asleep on the floor next to her.

I woke that morning. "Annabeth. Annabeth. Wake up babe." I said softly. "Percy! Oh thank gods! I had the worst dream that you got killed!" she shot up and hugged me tight. "Hey babe. You feeling better? The quest was delayed until Thursday so you can recover." I told her. She smiled. "Thank you. You know I'd kill you if you left without your own girlfriend." She laughed. I smiled. "The other day you called me seaweed brain. Haven't heard you call me that since like last summer." I said. "Well. I was kidding around. You're my boyfriend. I wouldn't do that to be mean." She told me. "Yeah I know." We locked eyes. Suddenly we heard a loud noise. We went over to the campfire. Slowly though because her ankle was still weak.

"Boys! Girls! We're trying something new this year! We are having a demigod prom! I hope you all find dates and enjoy it. That will be all. Go about your day." Chiron declared. "Oh and by the way, the date is three weeks from Thursday!" I looked at Annabeth. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'd never thought I'd get a prom with you." She said locking eyes with me. "I know. So here it goes, Annabeth Chase. Would you go to the demigod prom with me?" I asked. "I'd be honored." She laughed. I saw Grover sobbing. I stared at Annabeth. "Let's go." She said.

"Grover what's wrong?" she asked. Sitting down beside him rubbing his back. "I-I can't go to the prom. Juniper isn't here." He sobbed. "Dude, we'll find her before prom comes. Don't worry. You're my best-" I looked at Annabeth, "guy friend. I won't let you down. I PROM-ise. Get it?" Annabeth glared at me. "What? I'm trying to cheer him up." I said. Grover ran off. "Percy. We better find her. Or he'll NEVER forgive you." She said. "I know I know, but I sure we're going to find her.

Annabeth got up and I followed her towards the pavilion for dinner. We grabbed our plates and sat down. I put my arm around her and started to eat. There was cake there for us to eat. I said, "Annabeth!" she turned and I shoved the cake into her fast. She gasped and laughed and did the same. We started cracking up. Everyone was staring at us, but we didn't care. We finished eating. We walked back to the cabin. "Hey. Get into your bathing suit." I said smiling. "Let's go for a swim." "You got approval?" she asked. "My father's the sea god. Chiron said I could go to the ocean any time I wanted." I replied. We both got changed. She stepped out and said, "How do I look?" She looked wonderful. A blue bikini with white flowers all over it. All that came out of my mouth was, "Uhhhhhhh…Wow." I sounded like a babbling idiot. "Percy? You okay?" I was still in the changing area. My head just peaked over the top of the curtain. "Yeah. I'm fine, but wow. You look amazing." I finally got my mind together. "Thanks. Come on. Come out. Let's see your bathing suit!" I stepped out. I was wearing black trunks with blue flames on them. "Oh. My. Gods." said Annabeth. "What?" I asked. "You're muscular." She stumbled. "Why thank you." I said grinning. I couldn't tell if I was blushing, but Annabeth sure was.

We walked down towards the ocean. We stepped in a little bit. I pushed her in. She screamed and laughed. She grabbed my ankle and pulled. I fell next to her laughing. We stood up. She laced her hands around my neck. I put my arms around her waist. I lifted her up and spun. We kissed while we spun. Finally we fell into the water. "Percy. I just realized. The day the prom is, it's the day we first met. Remember? When we were twelve?" "Yeah. I remember. Best day of my life." I said. "And why is that?" Annabeth laughed. "Well DUH! It's the day I met you!" I said. "Ah. Right." She said smiling. "Hey remember when you kissed me two years ago for good luck?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" she said while blushing. "That was the other best day of my life. Look Annabeth. When you took that stab for me last summer. I couldn't forgive myself. Seeing you like that made me realize how much I liked you. My heart dropped when I saw you so pale that I thought you were going to die right in front of me. I still can't take thinking about it. It hurts too much." I said. I almost cried right there. Matter of fact, I did. "Oh Percy. You're crying. You're so sweet." She hugged me so hard. I felt warm water on my back. Tears were dripping from her face as well.

I looked at her and smiled. "Percy. I wanted to take that stab. I'd rather have me die then you. Oh and uh by the way, last summer, I called you a coward. I'm sorry about that. I just got so mad-" "Annabeth. Thank you. I don't care what you called me. I knew you were mad. I didn't care if you stayed mad at me forever. I just wanted you to live." I told her. "Percy. You're the sweetest guy in the whole world. If you die, I die. I don't care about me. I care about you and no one else." She cried more and so did I. "Hey we should get going baby girl. It's getting late." I said. "Why don't we camp out here? It's so romantic. I'm always going to remember this day Percy." I grabbed her hand and she put her head on my shoulder. "Sure. Why not? It's perfect."

I put our towels together and lied down. Annabeth right next to me. I put my arm down for her to use as a pillow. She put her hand on my chest and we slowly fell asleep looking at the constellations.

We woke early the next morning. We ran back to camp and changed. We were tired. We actually stayed up until 4:30am and we didn't even know it.

"Come on Annabeth! Chiron's going to kill…" I stopped and looked up. He stood there glaring at me and Annabeth. "Us." I said quickly. I looked at Annabeth; her hands were over her mouth. "Percy. Explain. Now." He snarled. "Um, yes sir. Well, we…We… Uh…" I couldn't explain. "Sir, we were at the ocean and our towels were next to each other. We lied down to look at the stars and fell asleep." explained Annabeth. "Fine, but don't NOT let it happen again…Unless you have permission." He said and gave me a wink. I smiled. "What?" asked Annabeth. "Hmm? Oh! Uh nothing." I said.

We went up towards the pavilion. Everyone going on the quest was at my table. "Uh hey guys. What's up?" I asked. "Percy. We need a plan for tomorrow. I was thinking," said Nico, "that we could set the satyrs out on patrol missions. I had a dream last night and I saw that they were all in New England. We'd have enough satyrs to do twice as much work!" he finished. "Sure. Nico, you do all the planning of this mission. Come by me or Percy and we'll check it and approve." said Annabeth. "Okay. Everyone, go eat. You'll need it." I said shooing them all away. "Hey Annabeth?" I said. She wouldn't look me in the eyes. "What?" she sighed. "I think I know why you've been having outbursts. They've happened all year right? Since last summer?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" she sniffed. "Because it happened after you heard to prophecy. That means every time you talk about a quest, you react differently." I said. "Percy! That's it, but that means I'll be an emotional wreck all through the quest. It will be really annoying." She said. "I know, but I'll handle it. Don't worry. I'm there to take care of you. You're my baby girl, and my ONLY baby girl.**" **I reassured her. "Thank you Percy." She said looking up and into my eyes. I bent my head over and kissed her. "I love you baby girl." I said softly. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gods Percy, you've never said that to me before. Thank you. I love you too." She said. She closed her eyes and rested against my shoulder. "Aw!" the crowd said. "Can I have any privacy? I can't have a conversation with my girlfriend without someone interrupting." I laughed. Annabeth snuggled against me.

After breakfast, we all headed down for some swordplay and capture-the-flag. Annabeth and I weren't too happy when we were put on separate teams. Anyways, her team kicked my butt. I wasn't too surprised. "Good job babe." I said congratulating her. She smiled and put her arm around my waist and rested her head on my chest. "Thank you." She said. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ We looked at each other and said, "Mrs. O' Leary." Annabeth laughed; I laughed harder and let out a snort. I blushed and Annabeth just laughed at me more. "Ha, ha. Very funny." I said grinning. "Oh come on. You know I love you. Let's go see what she got into now." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

Have you ever been licked my an elephant? Well getting licked by Mrs. O' Leary is twice as worse. She romped over to us and licked us off the ground. "Easy girl! Easy! Down!" I yelled. She leaped in the air and then put us down. She barked like mad and had stuffing everywhere. "She just ripped another mattress apart. No biggie." said Annabeth. We walked off towards our cabin. It was about 10 am. I turned on the light and saw that the room was made. "You do this babe?" I asked her curiously. "Nope." She said surprisingly. "Hello brother! I have cleaned your cabin for you and Annabeth." said Tyson out of nowhere. Annabeth and I jumped around. "Big guy, don't scare us like that." I warned. "Sorry. I thought you deserved a clean cabin for your girlfriend to do…dating stuff." He said confused. "Tyson, we just hang out, like we'd do in any other cabin." said Annabeth giggling. "Oh. Well I got to go make tools for the quest tomorrow. Good bye." He said walking away.

Annabeth and I spread apart for the first time in a week. I went back to the cabin and I saw a note on the door.

_Dear Percy,_

_Please go down to the beach area for a surprise. You'll be amazed._

_P.S. – Wear your bathing suit._

So I ran inside and changed into my other suit. A Blue suit with black flames. I ran down towards the beach. I called out, "babe? Where are you?" I asked. She jumped on my back. "Guess who?" she said laughing. "Hm. Gee let me think. Annabeth?" I said while grabbing her lightly and pulling her over into my arms. "What's all this about? By the way, LOVE the suit." I said. Her suit was bright red and had _P + A = 4 ever_ written on the little flap that covered her stomach. "Thank you. I had it made in school. And all this is for you saying, "I love you." to me. It touched my heart Percy. No one's ever done that before." She said softly. "Annabeth, you didn't need to do this. I'm lucky that I have you. I don't need any of this." I said giving her a gleaming look. "Oh I know, but I love you and yes you deserve it. Don't deny it. You're a hero, and certainly the best boy in the world." She said. She gave me a hug.

I ran over to the water and dropped her in and fell next to her. "So, you bring lunch?" I asked. "Why yes I did. All your favorites. Blue cookies, blue milk, with blue Mac and Cheese." She said, showing me all the food over at the dock. "Well, come on. Let's go grab a bite." I said. I picked her up and started to run. "Oh gods Percy. I didn't think you'd pick me up!" she yelled sounding surprised. "Sorry." I said putting her down on the dock.

I grabbed a cookie and told Annabeth to open her mouth. I put the cookie in her mouth and laughed. "Hey! Stop laughing." She giggled. "Sorry. You look cute like that though." I told her grinning widely. All she could do was giggle more. "Hey hold your breath." I told her. "Why?" "You'll see." I grabbed her and jumped off the dock. I quickly drew an air bubble because I knew she can't hold her breath long. "Here." I said. It echoed in the bubble. "Why babe? Though, I love it in here." She said calmly. "Because down here is always more peaceful. Plus, I kind of figured you'd want to." I told her while locking eyes. I kissed her for a long time. I wanted this moment to last because I knew we wouldn't be able to on the quest. She pulled away. "I guess you thought right. I love coming down here." She said.

We rose up to the surface. It was 5:30 pm. "Come on Annabeth. We should get back to camp for the fire." I said waiting for her to follow. "Okay, but you have to promise me we'll come back and watch the sunset together." she said. "Of course." I said reassuringly. She laced her hand in mine and we headed to the cabin to get changed.

"Hey Annabeth, I'll be in a second. I got to go to the bathroom." I ran off. After I went, I headed back up towards the cabin, now for the record, I forgot she was changing. I walked in and I heard, "PERCY!" I didn't see anything, but I remember blacking out. "Percy! Percy! Get up! Are you alright?" Annabeth said softly huddled over me. I sat up and said, "Huh? Oh! Uh yeah I'm fine. Look Annabeth, I'm really, really sorry. I had COMPLETELY forgotten. I'd never-" She stopped me short. "Percy, it's okay. Relax. It's fine. You didn't do it on purpose." She hugged me close. I ruffled her hair and relaxed.

"Come on Percy. Time for the campfire." said Annabeth. I didn't say much. I still felt weird about the whole walk in thing. Chiron walked over and told us more unimportant details about the prom. "Percy, we're still going right?" Annabeth asked. "Of course! Why would you think not?" I asked. "No reason…Just making sure." She replied uneasy. "Sure of what? Of course I'd take you. You're my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I?" I asked getting worried. "Percy. Come with me." She said softly. I followed her down to the cabin. Her arms were crossed and she looked as if she was about to cry. "Over the last few years, before us happened, I had a lot of guys ask me out to a school dance. I said yes and all of them stood me up. I guess I'm just being paranoid." She admitted. "Annabeth, it's alright and I'm sorry that happened to you, but I'm here now and I'd never do that." She wouldn't look at me. I went over to hug her. "Baby girl, it's alright. Just guessing, you thought about the quest or prophecy?" I asked. She nodded. She took a shaky breath. I felt it. I grabbed her head and hugged her tighter.

We sat down and talked the rest of the night. I fell asleep with her resting on my chest. My arm was on her back and her hand in mine. I woke the next morning. I shot straight up forgetting Annabeth was resting on top f me. "Gods! Percy! What's tat matter?" she whispered. "We over slept! The quest begins in ten minutes! Come on! Get changed and let's go." I said in a rush. We ran to our changing stations and changed as fast as we could. After, we darted down the path to the campfire. "Sorry were late guys! Come on! RUN to the van. We're running late. Come on! MOVE!" I yelled. I looked back and saw Annabeth standing there. "Come on. What's the matter? You look like your ready to be sick." I said. "Yeah cause that's what every girl wants to hear." She sighed. "Look Annabeth. Can we talk about this in the van? We need to go. Come on. Take my hand." I said holding out my hand. She grabbed it and we walked off.

"Oh come on Percy. Really? Your acting like a love bird when were going on a quest?" snickered Clarisse. "Hey!" I yelled. "You better shut up! Annabeth's going through a rough time right now!" "Percy!" "Not now!" I screamed not realizing it, but it was Annabeth I snapped at. "Oh my gods. I'm sorry Annabeth." She put her face in her hands. I put my arm around her. "Clarisse. You see what you do? Just be quiet. Okay?" I said. "fine." She snickered. I walked Annabeth over to the van. "Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I just got mad. I've been a little on the edgy side lately." I said trying to apologize. "It's okay Percy. You know the prophecy thing. It's happening again." She sobbed. "Hey come on baby girl. Stop crying. It's okay. Everything's alright. Hey. Go to sleep. The ride's going to be at least twenty minutes. You need it." I said calmingly.

Annabeth fell over onto my shoulder and started to sleep. I rapped my arm around her. Grover and Tyson were in the same van. All the others were in the other van. "Percy!" Grover whispered. "What?" I couldn't turn towards him because of Annabeth. "Have you heard anything about Juniper?" he asked hopefully. "Actually. Yes. I had a dream, but I don't remember what happened. I know nothing bad happened though. That's the good news" I said. "Oh thank the gods. Thanks Percy. That helped a little." He said and sat back in his seat Tyson was holding a doggie bag because he got car sick easily. I asked Argus how much longer. I asked him if it was more then an hour. He nodded. He didn't say much because he had eyes all over his body. Rumors are, he has one on his tongue. That's why he doesn't talk. I rested my head on Annabeth's and fell asleep.


	3. We set off on our Quest

We hit a hard bump. I woke up and grabbed the top or Annabeth's head because if I didn't she would've gotten seriously hurt. "Uhhhh. No. No! Not the-" she was talking in her sleep. "Annabeth?" I said half awake. She snored. I fell back asleep.

We arrived at a bus stop in the middle of Manhattan. I got out and carried Annabeth. "Grover, come here. Put her hands around my neck and fold her hands." I said so she'd hold on to me. I set her down on the bench and held her head. I got a backpack and propped her up. "Wow. She's _never_ been this heavy of a sleeper." I said to Grover. "Yeah I know. Is she sick?" he asked. I explained the prophecy thing that had been going on with her. 'Well gee Percy. Sounds like your girlfriend is jealous." He said. "Jealous?" I said shocked. "Of me? Why?" I finished. "I'm guessing it Rachel. Even though she can't date, doesn't mean she can't love." He said. "But I-I told Annabeth I had no feelings for her what so ever! I never have and NEVER will." I said getting upset. 'Tell her that again Percy. She might get convinced." Grover told me. "Annabeth. Annabeth. Come on. Wake up." I said softly. Her eyes fluttered open. "Yeah?" she said half asleep. "Come on. Get up. I need to talk to you." I helped her up and walked around to the end of the street.

"Annabeth, are you jealous? Of Rachel?" I asked concerned. She didn't look at me. 'How'd you know?" she asked. "Because I know you." I said. "Annabeth, come on. Do you REALLY think I'd like Rachel? I don't okay. I only love you. Trust me. Look into my eyes. You KNOW when I'm lying. Now am I?" I told her. She looked into my eyes. She didn't answer. She just came up to the side of my face and kissed my cheek then she hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm still going to take a while to get over this, but I will." She sniffed. "I _know_ you will." I said grabbing the back of her head. "Come on. Take my hand and let's go back to the bus stop." I told her putting out my hand. She took it and walked along side of me.

As soon as we got there the bus pulled up. I went to the way back with Annabeth. Grover and Tyson right in front of us. Tyson turned around to Annabeth. "I hope you are okay Annabeth. I am Sorry you cry a lot." Tyson said. She blushed. I put my hand to my neck and pretended to slice it. He got the idea to shut up and turn around. Grover stared out the window the whole ride until we arrived in Rhode Island. "Come on baby girl." I said to Annabeth. Her face looked pale. "Percy. I don't feel right. My stomach's in a knot and I'm freezing like ice. I think I'm nervous though." She said quietly. I took off my jacket and put it around her. "Here, this should help." I said. "Now relax, clear your mind, and just focus on me okay. You're freaking out over little things that are making you feel weak. Just stay calm." I said reassuringly. She looked up and quickly looked away. "What?" I said. "Nothing. I just like it when you try to take care of me. You make me feel safe and comfortable." She said calming down.

"Okay! Everyone! Gather round! Clarisse, Take yourself and the kid from Hermes cabin to New Hampshire. Annabeth and I will go search Massachusetts. Tyson and Grover, you stay here and search. Nico, I want you to go and help Clarisse. Everyone, Split up!" I said. "Come on Annabeth. Let's head into the van over there in that junkyard We have to hit New Hampshire. "Percy. You have a license?" she asked. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you!" I said excitedly. I pulled out my wallet and showed her my license. "Wow. My man is a man now. Fighting the titan lord is so small of a deal compared to a license." She giggled. "Oh sure, Make fun of your boyfriend." I laughed. We got into the van and I started going north towards Mass.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth said. "Yeah baby girl?" I said. "When did we decide who was going where?" she asked. "Oh. Well it was when you fell asleep over the past night. I didn't exactly want to wake you up. You looked peaceful so I did it myself." I said. "Oh. Okay, cool!" she said.

We were silent for a while. It was kind of awkward. I finally piped up and said, "You know when you kissed me last year? On my birthday?" I asked. "Of course I do. It was the day we started well you know." she said. "I was just wondering. How'd you get the guts to do that? I was going to go kiss you, but I chickened out completely." I said blushing. "Awe, Percy you're so sensitive. That's a thing I love about you." She said giving me a look of love.

I turned on the radio and it was Taylor Swift singing, "Love Story" "Annabeth. Do you like Taylor Swift?" "Yes Percy. This is _our _song. It's the first song we heard together." She said. "I like this song too." I said smiling at her.

We got into Mass about an hour later. We got out and walked into the woods. Hours pasted. We were tired. "Percy. I think…We need…to sit…down." She said out of breath. "I agree." I leaned against a tree and fell. "What the? Whoa." I said in amazement. I looked down into the hole the tree covered. I felt my face being pulled. "Annabeth! Help me!" I screamed. I went straight down into the hole. "Percy! I'm coming baby! Hang on!" she screamed. I saw her jump into the hole. "Are you crazy? Why'd you do that?" I screamed to her. "Because I love you! Like I said before, you die, I die!" she shouted back. I grabbed a root. Annabeth fell past me. I caught her by her shirt. "Grab on!"

I blacked out after that. I woke at a bottom of a black pit with blue grass and black fog. Annabeth was next to me scrunching her nose when something bad happened in her dream. "Annabeth. Get up. Come on. We're in the middle of nowhere." I said. She jumped to her feet. "Percy. Follow me. I know exactly where we are." She said, determined to find a way out. "Wait!" I shouted. I grabbed her arm and kissed her. "What was that for?" she said smiling and blushing at the same time. "You know. For good luck. It's kind of a tradition. Plus, In case something goes wrong and we die, I wanted to have one last kiss." I told her looking deep into her eyes. "Thank you Percy." She said giving me a hug and running towards the left to take a turn.

"Where are we?" I asked. "We're at the bottom of the surface." She said. "Huh?" I asked curiously. "It's an under ground tunnel made by my mom…and. Your father Percy." She said shocked. "Huh? I thought they didn't like each other." I said. 'Well before that, they must've built it. I don't know why. It seems quite strange right smack dab in the middle of nowhere." She replied. "Come on. I know this path easy." She said yanking me forward. I ran next to her. She was determined to find the way out. I stopped short. "What is Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Listen. Be quiet." I said softly. We heard a faint scream coming from the right. "Follow me." I ran after the sound. "Percy! What are you-" "Shh! Quiet! I'm trying to figure out what it is." I walked around a corner to see three telkines laughing. I heard one say, _"The green girl will be sacrificed in twenty minutes! Be ready slouches!" _I turned towards Annabeth and whispered, "They have a nymph! We have to help!" "Percy. It's dangerous. I don't know if it's okay." "Babe, it's either now or never and the nymphs die. Plus, that could be Juniper!" I said loudly whispering. "Fine. I'll follow your lead." She responded.

"Okay. Go down into that room and wait for my signal. I'm going to go get the nymph." I said. "Okay. You go first though." She said nervously. "Okay. Really? You helped defeat the titan lord and you're afraid of them?" I said giggling. "Hey! Come on! I've never faced those guys before! How should I know?" she cried. "Oh come down. I want you to go first because I can see if they go after you. They KNOW not to trust me." I said softly. "Uh, Okay." She said nervously. I watched her walk around the corner. I ran towards the other hallway across from Annabeth's. "Hey! Is anyone here? Juniper?" I said somewhat quietly. "Percy! I'm over here! Help! They tied me up! Where's Grover?" she cried. "Shh! Calm down! He's out searching for the rest of the nymphs. I'm going to untie you, but you need to relax. Grover's fine, but if you don't be quiet, you're not going to be." I said and untied her. "PERCY!" I heard come from the other side of the tunnel. I heard a loud girl scream. I turned. "Annabeth." I said to myself. "Juniper, Hide. I got to go help Annabeth. I'll be right back." I said running towards Annabeth's scream.

"Percy! Help!" she screamed. "Annabeth! Hang on! I'm coming baby girl!" I yelled. "Hey dog head!" I screamed. "Put her down or get ready to die, right here, right now." I said angrily. _"Do you dare challenge me? The girl will die if you come any closer."_ Said the telekine. "If she dies, I die." I said firmly. I ran towards the telekine. It dropped Annabeth. "Percy!" she screamed terrified. I dove under where she was landing. I caught her, it knocked the wind out of me, but I caught her. She was completely stunned. "Annabeth? Annabeth!" I grabbed her and rolled, avoiding a stab from the telekine's sword. I got up and ran towards a tunnel. I put down Annabeth and pulled out my pen, I took off the cap, and riptide grew into a real sword. I charged, side stepping from a swipe of the telekine's sword. I got up and lunched. I stabbed it in its chest. It let out a loud scream or agony and then slowly dissolved into a pile of dust.

"Juniper?" I asked. "What is it?" she trembled. "Run. I think the entrance is over there. Wait for us outside." I said. I ran over to Annabeth. "Hey. Are you alright?" she didn't answer. Her eyes closed. My heart sank. "I hope that didn't shock her so much it-" I choked up. I bent over her and cried. I grabbed her hand. I was there for about ten minutes. "P-Percy?" I heard from a faint voice. I looked up. Her eyes were half open. "Oh my gods. You're alive! Oh thank the gods!" I pulled her up until she was sitting up straight. I hugged her close tight. "Percy. It's okay. You saved my life." She said smiling. She whipped away a tear from my face. "I know. You're okay now. I was just so panicked. I thought I lost you. That fall was pretty far." I said trying to catch my breath. "Percy, I thought it would've killed you. Not me. I fell onto YOU. I nearly knocked the wind out of you. Me, I just hit my elbow. I went into shock maybe, but I could've of made you stop breathing." She said relieved that _I _was alive. "Come on. Juniper is waiting for us. We have to hurry." I said. "Come on, grab my hand baby girl. Take my hand." I said. I helped her up and we walked down the tunnel to an entrance.

"Percy! Annabeth! What in the name of Hades took you so long?" she yelled hugging us. "I thought another telekine ate you!" she said. "No. Uh it's just, well, Annabeth-" I choked up again. I didn't want to talk about it. That episode scared me a little too much. Annabeth rubbed my back. "It's okay. Calm down. I kind of passed out and he thought I, well you get the idea." She said finishing up for me. "Oh. Well, maybe we should go. Grover would want to see me. I know I want to see him no doubt." She said. I swallowed. "Uh, how many of you guys came out this way?" I asked Juniper. "Oh, only me. I told the others to go elsewhere. I wanted to go here." She said happily. "Okay Juniper, you come along. We can get a car. Percy, Can you do that?" Annabeth asked. "Sure. Let's go look around first. I need to find one." I responded.

We all walked down into the town of Springfield. It must have been about 6pm. Annabeth was really tired. She yawned and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her. "Oh! Over there! Rent-a-car! I can hot wire it!" I said. Annabeth yawned again. "That'd be great. I can get some sleep." She said, her eyes barely open.

We got into the car and I went underneath the dash board. It made some scratchy, high pitched noises. I finally got it to start. I floored it so we wouldn't get caught. "Percy. Grover is in Providence, Rhode Island. He said he'll stick around until we get there." Juniper said. "Okay good. Annabeth, do you know any shortcuts?" I asked her. I didn't get an answer. She was out cold. "Take that as a '_I'm not here right now, leave a message after the beep, BEEP!' _answer." I said. Juniper giggled.

Three hours later, we arrived in Providence. I tried to get Grover through my empathy link. _"Grover! If you can hear this, meet us at Rob's Pig Farm. That's where we are!"_ Hopefully he got that. Juniper and I both got out; Annabeth still passed out in the passenger seat. "Juniper, when the telekine kid-napped you, what did they say?" I asked. "They said that soon one will die and then the other will leak. You don't think that meant Annabeth was supposed to die and I was supposed to leak? Like you know… SLICE!" she said pretending to cut her neck. "You know, you're probably right." I said. My throat was dry and I felt sick to my stomach. "Uh, okay. Let's stop talking about this before I puke." I said.

Forty-five minutes later, we could see Grover and Tyson about a mile away. I glanced behind me and Annabeth was waking up. I got inside the car. "Well hello Mrs. Sleeps-a-lot. Have a good nap?" I asked. "Huh? Oh yeah. Hey, what did I miss?" she asked. "Nothing, Grover and Tyson are going to be here in just a few minutes. You should come out. They might have some good news." Before we got out, we saw out the window, Grover picking up Juniper and kissing her, which he's never done before. "Aw. How sweet. He really missed her." Annabeth said in awe.

We both got out and saw them hugging. Tyson was turned fake gagging. I elbowed him. "I see you two are happy to see each other." I said with a smile. "We sure are." Grover said, grabbing Juniper's hand. "Okay so what information did you get?" Annabeth asked. "Well, it was a large minotaur. He was pure gold! He was wearing only underwear. You know, like the one you fought on the first day of camp about five years ago." He said. "He's running all this. He's trying to get something from the camp. Mostly the golden fleece I bet." He finished. I said what Rachel had said. "Oh my gods! Dude! That's it! Something loved will be stolen? Hello! That's the fleece and something large will be swollen? Their going to hurt the baby guard dragon!" I said. I was so stressed, I couldn't figure out the dragon's name. "Wait. Percy. What did the minotaur look like when you fought him five years ago?" Annabeth asked. "Uh, he had dark fur with a gray snout. He had black horns and was wearing white underwear." I said trying to remember. "Percy. I think you fought one of the strongest Minotaurs ever. He's in with Kronos." She said. "Wait. How is he? Kronos is gone." I said confused. "Well Percy, you see, he must've been in it with Kronos from the start. They have a plan of some sort I bet. Keep your eyes peeled." She said.

We walked passed Mike's Donut Shop. "Oh! Let's go in there! I'm starving!" yelled Grover. He was dressed in his Camp T-shirt and was wearing baggy jeans. He wore a new baseball cap over his horns. Annabeth and I looked at each other. We both had a bad experience with a donut shop three years ago so we hate them now. "Uh, No. we're not going in there. I wouldn't if I were you." I said; grabbing Annabeth's hand a little harder. "Ow. Percy. Stop that." She said. "Oh. Sorry Babe." I said relaxing my grip. "Oh! Come on! Can juniper and I go in then? We're hungry!" he whined. "Fine, fine. Go. Annabeth and I will sit at the park bench over there." We walked over and sat across from each other. "So, what you want to talk about while their in there?" asked Annabeth. I was surprised she didn't want to talk about the quest. "Well. I don't know. How about the beach and how much fun we had." She said smiling. "I liked it when you picked me up and twirled me around. That was fun." She said blushing. "Okay. My favorite part was when I kissed you." I said blushing as well. "Aw. Your face is red." she giggled. "You should talk. It's red too." I laughed. She leaned over and kissed me.


	4. Grover causes a explosion in donut shop

We must've been there ten minutes before we stopped. It was pretty dark. We could see the constellations. She lied down and put her head on my thigh. "Hm. I want to rest my elbow on my thigh." I said kidding around and pretending to put my arm on her face. She swatted it away laughing. "Hey baby girl. I have a question." I said. "Okay babe. Shoot." She responded. "When we met the hunt, they asked you to join. How come you didn't?" I asked. "I-I didn't want to because it was the day I knew I fell in love with you when they asked." She said embarrassed. "Hey. Why you blushing?" I asked her grinning. "Hey! It's hard to admit that! It's hard to tell your boyfriend when you fell in love with him!" she said getting upset. "Oh don't get worked up. You know I love you. I'm just playing around." I said. She sat up. "Thank you. My father never said 'I love you.' to me. You're the only one. I can't even remember if my mom said it to me either." She said. I could tell in her voice it was hard to talk about. I hugged her and said I love you again.

We heard hooves running. Then an explosion. We turned and saw Grover and Juniper flying through the air. I cursed. I ran over. "Percy told you not to go in there!" screamed Annabeth. "Babe, calm down. Grover, Juniper. Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. We're fine. You were right. The donuts were some type of bomb or something." Sighed Grover. "Alright. Everyone stay here. I'm going in to see what caused it." I said. "Percy. No. I'm coming with you." She said. She mouthed, _"If you die, I die."_ to me. I hesitated. "Annabeth, I don't think I can. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt." I said. "Percy. I'm coming with you. We stand and fight together." She said, determined to come along. "A-alright. Fine. Let's go." I said. My heart was heavy.

As soon as we walked inside, we saw two _dracaenae_ staring at us. "Annabeth, get ready. This should get ugly." I said nervously. We ran towards them. They moved out of our way easily. I charged. I got one. "Lucky shot." I said to myself. I heard a loud piercing scream. "Annabeth! No!" I ran over to her. She had a gash in her leg. Her face was pale. She was shivering violently. It was like when she got stabbed last summer by Kronos all over again. I took off my shirt and laid it on top of her to help keep her warm. "Hey! You never _ever_ touch my girlfriend. Do you hear me?" I screamed. _"Yesssss. I will kill you though. I want to eat you!" _she hissed. I dodged a stab and stuck my sword into her spine. She screamed and she fell into a pile of dust. I screamed on top of my lungs, "Grover! Hurry! I need nectar! Now!" I ran to Annabeth and fell to my knees and grabbed her hand. "What's the mat- Oh." Grover said. He handed me the nectar. I rubbed the nectar on the wound to clear it out. "Ah. Ow." She groaned; breaking my ring finger. "Percy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" "baby girl, it's okay. Stay still. You need to relax. You're losing a lot of blood." I said. I grabbed my shirt and wrapped it around her shin.

I picked her up and carried her to the car. I put her down in the back. "Grover, can Juniper sit on your lap while we drive?" I asked. "Annabeth needs the room." He said.

I drove down the road to a nearby hospital. I grabbed Annabeth and ran inside. "Look. This is an emergency. My girlfriend just got stabbed and needs help. Right now." I said to the secretary of the hospital. "Right away young man." Said the secretary. I grabbed a gurney and placed her on it gently. "Percy." Her voice was dry. "Yeah baby girl. What is it?" I asked. "I'm-" she closed her eyes. "No Annabeth. Come on. Come on. Don't do this. Stay with me." I said panicking. I tapped her face. Her eyes opened a tiny bit. "Come on. Stay with me baby girl. You're a survivor. You can make it past this." I said grabbing her hand. "Percy I'm glad that one person in the world loves me like you do." She said softly. I pushed the hair put of her eyes. 'Thank you." I said. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Son, I'm going to take her in the other room now. Do you care to come?" the doctor said to me. "Yes. I'm coming." I said.

They ran her down a line of hallways. I was holding her hand, running along side her. "It's alright. Hang in there. Their going to fix you up." I said calmingly. They brought her in a room with two other doctors in there. Two for her and one for me. "Boy. Let me see that finger." said a Doctor with brown hair. I saw the two other doctors take Annabeth out of the room. "Where are they taking her?" I demanded. "Oh don't worry. She's just going in for some stitches. You'll be done in a minute to go see her." He said to me. I was not happy. I felt like I wanted to gash the doc's eyes out. "Fine. Just make it quick." I muttered.

After my finger was fixed I ran into the other room. "Where is she?" I asked. "Over there. She's fine." Said an old woman with big glasses. I thanked her and ran toward Annabeth. "Percy, oh thank the gods. Your finger okay?" she asked concerned; sounding weak. "Yeah my finger's fine. How's your leg?" I asked looking scared and concerned. "Numb. I can't feel it. The doctor said I should stay grounded until I get the feeling back." She said. "Alright, let's go to the car. We can find a place to crash." I said picking her up.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Grover asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said. I put her in the front seat. 'Stretch it out. You don't want it locking up." I said softly. Grover and Juniper were in the back seat. I drove out and went into New Hampshire. Four hour drive and everyone was passed out, but me of course. I stopped the car at a local gas station. I grabbed my wallet for my gas card. "Oh thank the gods." I said to myself that it was still in there. I got filled up and drove two miles down the road to a Holiday Inn. I heard swords clashing together. "Guys. Hey guys! Wake up! We got something to handle." I said. They all looked like they had just gotten punched in the eyes. "Okay were up." said Annabeth softly. "Okay, battle going on inside the hotel. We need to help. Annabeth, do you think you can get up and walk?" I asked. "Yes. It's okay now." She responded. "Okay. I need you to go to the front desk and check us in. Grover, Juniper, get ready to fight." I said. "Percy! Why do I have to go check us all in? I want to help!" cried Annabeth. "Okay Annabeth, I'd never do that unless I had to. In this case, I have to. You can barely walk. Okay, we'll discuss this later. Right now we can't hold back." I said. Annabeth face turned red, but she went a checked us in.

The three of us went around back and heard, "Ah! Let go you horn head!" it sounded like Nico. "Come on. Quick. Nico's in some deep trouble." I said firmly. We ran forward and saw very small Minotaurs. "There are five of them! They're small enough to take on. Come on!" I yelled. I charged at one of them and pin pointed his neck. I flicked up and he disappeared is a puff of smoke. I ran after the one with Nico in his hands. "Hey beef butt! Over here!" I screamed. I grabbed Nico and darted. The Minotaur looked confused. I stabbed him in the chest and then that one blew up as well. "Thanks." said Nico out of breath. He charged and got another one. Clarisse flipped one over and stabbed it in the heart. I saw Annabeth looking out the window. I mouthed to her _"I'm sorry."_ Not realizing that a Minotaur was charging at me. I heard one of them four yell, "PERCY!" and I looked forward and was soon lunged backwards because I got rammed by a Minotaur.

I must've passed out because I woke up in the hotel room with Annabeth dabbing a cloth on my forehead. "Wha-what happened?" I stuttered. 'You just got rammed by a Minotaur because you saw me in the window." Annabeth said, look as if I said, "cry." she would start bawling. "It wasn't your fault Annabeth. I'm the one who said to come up here. I didn't want you more hurt than you already were. It's not your fault okay?" I said trying to sit up. She pushed me back down gently. "No. You need your rest. Your heart is going a mile-a-minute. Just relax." Annabeth said. "I got to go." She said putting her hands on her face and running out of the room.

I got up and limped after her. "Annabeth, come here. It's okay." I said putting out my arms. She slowly came near me and gently hugged me. "Oh come on. I can take more than that. I'm not a wimp." I said smiling. She came at me and hugged me hard. It hurt, but I didn't care. "Calm down. I'm fine. Only a little bruised up." I said patting her back. "I-I know. I just don't like seeing you get hurt. Also, what happened? I thought you bathed in the Styx. You should be completely unharmed." She sniffed. "It must've worn off. I hear that happens to some people." I said. "Uh, Annabeth, why are there only two beds?" I asked. "What?" she cursed. "I must've forgotten. Darn it." She said angrily. "It's alright. We'll figure something out." I said reassuringly.

Annabeth and I walked over to the couch and turned on the news. Grover and Juniper were cooking dinner. Annabeth was lying down using my thigh as a pillow. We ate and then went back to watching the news. "At local Hotel, The Holiday Inn was recently attacked, but seven young adults have defeated the attackers. The heroes must've fled off because they're now where to be seen." said the news caster.

We both fell asleep right there on the couch. My dream was terrible. I was in a black room, surrounded by bats. I don't know why though. I heard a loud snort come from around a corner. I heard a familiar vice. "Sir, I have the sky being held by one of our servers. I may help you now." The voice said. It was Atlas's. The scene shifted. Every monster known to man was locked in a large brown room. Atlas came out on a balcony and shouted, "All of you! Settle down! I need three of you to come see me! Figure out who will come. You have ten minutes." Then he walked away laughing.

I woke with a start and stood up. I heard a thud. "Ow. What the?" said a faint voice. It was Annabeth. When I stood I knocked her off the couch. "Sorry. Nightmare again." I said picking her up to her feet. "It's alright." She said looking at the clock. "Two in the morning. We should get back to sleep." She said yawning. I sat back down and put my arm around Annabeth. She snuggled up against me and put her hand on my chest. I reclined the couch and fell back asleep. Luckily, I didn't have another dream.

I woke up shivering. Annabeth was still out cold. It was almost Fall. I picked up the phone and called my mom. "Hello? Percy!" my mom said hopefully. "Hey mom. Uh listen. I'm not coming home this year. I'm spending it at camp. Annabeth needs me." I said. "Oh well that's great Percy. You two seem quite friendly." She said. "Uh mom. Think. Gee. I wonder why they hold hands and never separate?" I said laughing. "Oh! So you took it that far. Since when?" she asked. 'Well since last summer, but I never really said anything to you or Paul." I said. "Oh! Sorry mom, I got to go! Talk to you later!" I said and hung up the phone.

"Hey Grover. Can I borrow a shirt? I don't think I want to wear Annabeth's blood on my other one." I said laughing. "Yeah. Sure." He said tossing me a shirt and agreeing with me. "Percy? Where are you?" Annabeth said with a sleepy voice. "Yeah babe? What's up?" I asked putting on my shirt and walking in the room. "Nothing; just wondering where you were." She said yawning. "Want to go down stairs and get some breakfast?" I asked. "Grover and Juniper are already down there." I added. "Why don't we stay up here? We can have a private breakfast. Do Juniper and Grover have a room key?" She asked. "No. I told them that'd I'd bring one down or I'd let them in if we didn't go down." I answered. "Great. We can have some privacy." She said giving me a flirty look. "Okay. What do you want to eat?" I asked her. "Hm. How about some scrambled eggs and some toast." She said.

I walked over to the stove and started cooking. Once I was done, I brought it over to the table. "Smells great." said Annabeth. I sat down and grabbed my fork. "Hey babe. Open your mouth." I said and gave her a bite of my eggs. "Percy. You know what you're going to where to prom?" she asked curiously. "I don't know. I was hoping you'd help when we get back to camp." I said grinning. "Alight. Let's see. How about, a black suit with a blue shirt and a white tie? Oh with jeans too." She said. "Sounds great. You know what you're wearing?" I asked. "Yes I do. I'm wearing a light blue mini dress and some nice white shoes. I hate heels." She said.

I put our plates in the dish washer. I didn't hear her come up behind me. I turned and jumped out of my skin. "Okay. Please don't scare me like that." I said laughing. "I'll try not to make things hard for you." She giggled looking up into my eyes. I put my hands on her hips and said, "I thought you said you were always going to make things hard for me." I said in a flirty voice. She put hands around my neck. "Yeah well, maybe I changed my mind." She said. I stood there kissing her. I could feel her breathing trough her nose. I laughed while I was there.

Still standing there, we heard a loud bang on the door. We jumped back. "Grover!" we screamed. We rushed towards the door and opened it. "Well it's about time." He said annoyed. "Uh… Sorry. We were uh, kind of busy." I said looking at Annabeth and smiling. "Ah. Got it." He said walking past me giving me thumbs up.

"So where is the rest?" Annabeth asked. She seemed like she snapped into reality. That happens when she kisses me. "They're in Connecticut. They said they're going to find a way to find an entrance to the underground lair where the Minotaur is." said Grover. "Yeah, They said to stay here another day. Then to come to Connecticut." added Juniper. "Okay. Good." I said looking at Annabeth again. "That gives us a day to relax a bit considering we've been through two incidents already." I said.

Grover and Juniper decided to go for a swim in the pool. Funny thing is, Grover has to wear flippers and a scuba-diver's suit so his goat legs won't show. He looks funny in it as well. "Annabeth, anything you want to do? We have the whole day to hang out together I said grabbing her hand. "Want to go for a walk in the rose garden they have?" she asked. "Sure. Sounds nice." I said. I hate gardens, but it's for Annabeth so I just went along with it.

There was a swinging bench in the middle of the rose garden. We sat down holding hands. "This is nice." I said. "You hate this don't you?" Annabeth said looking at me. "Well. It's nice, but I'd rather take you for a walk in the park or to a restaurant." I said trying to sound nice. "Oh I know. No guy likes a garden. I didn't think you would." She sighed. "No. No. baby I do. I really do." I said; locking eyes with her. "You're sweet." She said ruffling my hair. "I love it when you do that." I said trying not to laugh. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Just wondering." She sighed. "Okay. What's bothering you?" I asked. "Nothing! Gods Percy. Every time I asked you something, you think something is wrong with me!" She shouted angrily, she got up and stormed off towards the hotel room.

She walked in and slammed the door. Thank the gods; I had a room key in my pocket. "Annabeth!" I yelled. "Percy. Don't even start. I'm in no mood." She snapped. "Annabeth! Calm down! You're over reacting!" I yelled. "No. You know what Percy? You're being over protective." She snarled at me. Grover and Juniper opened the door. SMACK! The saw me get whacked in the face by Annabeth. She stormed off into the other room. "Uh Juniper; let's go for a walk. Let them get back to what they were doing." He said grabbing Juniper and running out the door. My face felt hot. I went into the bathroom and my face was as red as the roses in the garden. "Annabeth!" I yelled. "What is the matter with you?" I added. "You're the matter Percy! You're over protective! Stop being so… UHHH!" she shouted in my face. She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. "Look. I'm only doing that because the prophecy thing might happen any time. Like it is now!" I shouted back. "It's not happening now though!" She snapped. "Annabeth, take a second and think! Gee. I yelled at my boyfriend, slapped him in the face, and yet it's his fault?" I said to her hoping it'd get through her head.

She went over and sat down on one of the beds. "Oh my gods. Percy, you're right. I didn't even realize it. It's happening again. I don't think I can take this. What will happen if this goes on again? What if next time I-I break up with you?" she said looking upset. "Annabeth, you just can't think about stuff so hard like you do. It's going to eventually drive you insane…or in jail." I said half smiling. "Yeah, I guess you're right Percy. I-I don't think I can live like this." She said slowly leaning against me. "I think it would only stop once love was proven to you. Like if you really feel that the person you love loves you back." I said. Patting her back gently. "You really do love me. Right Percy?" she asked looking up at me with big gray eyes. "Of course I do! If I didn't, would I do this?" I said. I kissed her. "I love you. You're the only person I ever loved, and the only I _will_ ever love. That's why I asked you to prom." I said; looking directly into her eyes.

"Thank you Percy. I'm sorry I hit you. I should've never done that." She said and giving me a kiss on the side she slapped. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean too." I said calmingly.

Juniper and Grover walked in. "Everyone okay now?" he asked. "Yeah; we're all good." I said smiling. "Hey how about we go out for lunch? A double date." I said. "Sure. I'm in!" said Annabeth. "Yeah!" said Grover and Juniper at the same time.

We walked down stairs and out the front door. Down the road was an Italian restaurant. We walked inside and got a table. I sat across from Annabeth with Grover next to me. The waiter came and took our orders. Grover and Juniper were splitting a salad and Annabeth and I split some pasta. I felt like I was in Lady and the Tramp because Annabeth and I got the same piece. We laughed. Grover and Juniper chanted, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" "Alright! Alright!" I said. Annabeth and I ate our way down to each other's lips. We kissed and laughed at the same time. "There. Are you happy now?" Annabeth laughed. I thought today couldn't get any better.

The check came and Grover and I were going to split it. We took one look at it and nearly passed out. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wow that's a lot." I said. "You bet." Grover said wide eyed. We got just enough money to pay and left.


	5. We enter the Entrance

We all walked back to the hotel and turned on the TV. Annabeth sat down over at a chair by herself. I went over and said, "Hey baby girl. What ya doing?" "Just thinking." She said softly. "About what?" I asked curiously. "About the prom. I'm wicked excited." She said perking up. "Me too. I can't wait." I said. 'What's the matter Percy?" asked Annabeth. "Oh it's just that, well, I'm kind of nervous." I said shyly. "What? Why?" She asked trying to get me to look at her. "It's because I can't dance." I said embarrassed. "Really? That's it? I can teach you! It's easy." She said. "Come on. We don't have enough room in here. Let's go into the bedroom. It's more open in there." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"I know how to stand and hold." I said. "I just can't do the steps to it." I said. "Okay. Remember, left is even and right is odd. Now 1 back, 2 forward, 3 left, 4 right, 5 forward, 6 back." she said. "Okay. Got it." She called out the numbers "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Good job Percy. It came naturally to you! You're good at it." She said. "You think so?" I asked. "Yes Percy. I really, really do." She said smiling. We rested our foreheads against each others. We saw Grover walk in and turn on the radio to a slow song. He ran out after. We started laughing. Slowly we went back to dancing. We started to kiss. It would've been romantic if Clarisse hadn't called Annabeth's phone.

"Hello?" said Annabeth. "Hey. It's Clarisse. We found the source. The entrance only opens once a week. How long has it been since we left?" asked Clarisse. "Uh. I don't know. Four maybe five days?" said Annabeth unsure. "Okay. It just opened three days ago. We have four more days. Then we can enter. We should be back at camp maybe two or three days before prom." Clarisse said. "Okay. Clarisse, good job. I'm kind of busy though. I'll see you some time tomorrow. Bye!" said Annabeth. "Where were we?" she said. "I don't know. Why don't you come over here and find out." I said smiling.

We started to dance again. "So what did Clarisse have to say?" I asked. "Well they found the entrance to the Underground area. Although, it only opens once a week. We have to wait four days. Once we get in, we have to find where the Minotaur is. We should be back at camp two or three days before the prom." She finished. "Really? Annabeth, that's great! We'll have plenty of time to rest before the prom. Everything is falling into place." I said happily. "I know! It's going to be one of the best days of my life." She squealed. "And why is that?" I asked smiling ad laughing a bit. "Because I get to spend a wonderful night with the best guy in the world." She said. She rested her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and swayed back and forth. "Yeah. It's going to be a good one for me too babe. Me too." I said softly.

Eventually we saw Grover and Juniper standing in the doorway giggling. "Hey. What's so funny?" I asked grinning. "You just look so cute together." said Juniper. Annabeth started to blush. "Ah. You two can go do what you want. Don't hang around waiting for us. We're going to hang here." I said calmly. "Alright. Bye." They said. "Hey. We have the rest of the night. Want to go catch a movie?" I asked Annabeth. "Sure." she said. "Cool." I said.

We ordered the tickets and a large soda and popcorn. We got the last two seats in the back. I was hoping she got scared by stuff like this. If you know what I mean.

Half way through the movie Annabeth was stiff. I put my arm around her. Something scary popped out and made Annabeth scream. She went into my arms. I thought to myself, _Good job Percy. You struck a good idea! She's scared! Yes!_ I liked taking her to a horror film. I loved to have her in my arms. She sat up again trembling like she was about to scream again. Soon another skeleton thing came out. She yelped again and went into my arms one last time.

By the end of the movie, she was completely in my lap. She was petrified. I was pretty scared to, but not enough to scream.

We walked out holding hands. Hers was shaking like crazy. "Are you alright?" I asked Annabeth. "Y-yeah. I'm fine why you ask?" she said. "Well you hand is shaking like a rattle snake." I said. "Oh right uh. Just…cold. Not that I was scared or anything." She said. I said boo and she screamed and grabbed me. "You're not scared?" I said sarcastically. "Well maybe I am. A little. Come on, I helped fight Kronos." She said. "Okay. What ever you say dear." I said smiling.

We walked back to the hotel to find Grover and Juniper hanging out on the sofa. "Hey guys." I said cheerfully. "Hey Percy. Um, we got some bad news." Said Grover. "Okay. Well, what is it?" I asked anxiously. "Well you know the kid from the Hermes cabin? He didn't listen to Nico and he went inside the entrance. He broke in. He hasn't come back out since." Said Grover looking like he was upset. "Well, the prophecy is right on one part. One will die. I think we won't be seeing him any time soon. I don't want to sound insensitive, but at least we didn't have anything to do with death. For once." I said grimly. "It's okay. Clarisse and Nico are still okay. Yet, I could go if Clarisse went back to camp. I don't like her. Nico must be ready to kill himself. Well, maybe not. Oh you get the idea!" Grover said humiliated.

Now, when you're a demigod, you shouldn't use phones. Why? Well its like screaming out,_ I'm a half-blood! Come eat me now! _Anyways we've been using them a lot lately and I don't know how It will turn out.

Annabeth walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Percy. You should go in for a shower. I'm going to run down town with Grover and Juniper to buy some clothes. I'll be back in about an hour." She said walking out the door. "Alright. Be here when you get back." I said. I didn't want to take a shower; not knowing if something was going to attack me, but I decided to take a chance. Besides. I smelled really bad.

I turned on the shower and hoped in. I got really mad because there was no soap. I jumped out and quickly grabbed one. I was in there a long time. I must've there at least forty-five minutes. I was I washing my hair and I heard a knock on the door. "Percy. You alive?" Annabeth said laughing. "yeah. No monsters attacked…Yet." I replied. I got out and quickly dried off and put the towel around my waist. I opened the door and went up to Annabeth. "May I have my new clothes please?" I asked. "Sure." She said handing me a bag. I went back into the bathroom and emptied the bag. I wondered how she knew what underwear size I was. Anyways I got changed. I was wearing a navy blue tee - shirt with some denim jeans and a maroon sweatshirt. She even got me an undershirt and socks. Sneakers too. "Hey thanks. You didn't have to go all out." I said giving her a hug. "My pleasure. Plus, your sneakers had burned out holes in them." She said laughing.

Grover and Juniper were still out looking around. Annabeth and I sat down on the couch. We didn't do anything but talk. "Thanks again for the clothes." I said. "No problem. I figured you could use them." She said smiling. I rarely see her out of her ordinary clothes. A orange camp half-blood tee-shirt and some jeans. Today she was wearing a Light blue tee-shirt with light gray jeans and some new skate sneakers. "Wow. You look completely different without your camp shirt." I said. "I take that as a compliment." She said smiling sarcastically. We heard a loud bang on the door. We opened it thinking it was Juniper and Grover…We were wrong. I was a hellhound. We pulled out our swords, but then I realized, It was Mrs. O' Leary! "Hey girl! What are you doing here?" I asked. I glanced behind her at the horizon. It was about seven o'clock. I brought her inside. We had to stick her body in the bedroom and then the rest of her head in the living room.

"Good gods that scared me." Annabeth said, letting out a sigh or relief. "yeah I know." I said doing the same thing. I wondered what she was doing here. "Hang on." I said to Annabeth. I walked over to Mrs. O' Leary and hoped on her back. I almost hit my head on the ceiling in the process. I looked at her gigantic collar and saw a very small note sticking out. It read, 

_Dear Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Juniper,_

_It is me, Chiron. I have sent Mrs. O' Leary to help you. Luckily, she won't count as an extra member to thee quest and neither is Juniper. I wish you luck with the rest of your quest. See you at prom! _

_Signed, Chiron._

Luckily, It was written in Greek. I'm dyslexic so it's hard for me to read regular writing, but since I'm a half-blood, I'm wired to read Greek better.

"Hey Annabeth! Come here!" I said. "Yeah? What's up?" she asked. "Here. Read this. Chiron sent us a note. Nothing special, but I'm wondering how he found out we were here." I said. "Mrs. O' Leary is attracted to your scent. She can find out where you are any time." Said Annabeth. "Oh that's-" she put her finger up. I stopped to let her read. "Okay great. More help. Just what we need." She said excitedly. I glanced at the clock. Ten forty-two. "Let's go watch some TV." I said. "Grover and Juniper will be back any second. You gave them a room key right?" I asked. "Yes. I gave them one. Let's go sit down." She replied.

We turned on the news. We saw Mrs. O' Leary and our jaws dropped. The news reported said something about a large black Labrador pouncing around. "We've got to keep her quiet. We won't be here for much longer luckily." I said. "Yeah. Put on a movie or something. Not this. The news never has anything good to say. It's to depressing." She said yawning and using my thigh as a pillow…again. I clicked on Eagle Eye with Shia La'Bouf. I started to watch it and quickly fell asleep.

My dream wasn't good. I was in the dark area again. I saw something glowing in the far distance in front of me. It got closer and closer. Finally I could make it out. It was Atlas and the golden Minotaur. I looked to my right to see Nico caught in some type of net and his mouth gagged. Clarisse was to my left caught in the net and gagged as well. I saw tons of nymphs walking into a black room. They were going to be killed. I knew they were. I tried to move, but I couldn't. "Sir. The nymphs are almost ready to be sacrificed! What should I do with the intruders?" He asked. "Throw them with the nymphs. Their good enough." He snapped. The scene shifted.

I was surrounded by hellhounds, snake-women, and every monster you could think of! "Okay. You all must start planning. Planning for the big event that will happen in two years. If you fail, you will be killed by me." Atlas said firmly and walked away.

I woke up with Annabeth looking at me. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah. Nightmare again. Atlas said to a bunch of monsters to start planning for an event that will happen in two years. Also, the Head Minotaur said to sacrifice the nymphs and Clarisse and Nico too!" I said. "Okay. Percy, calm down. It's alright. We'll figure something out. Grover and Juniper are packing. We should too. At least we don't have a lot." She said.

We walked into the bedroom and got our stuff. "Uh Annabeth. One of your bras are in with my clothes." I said holding it up with two fingers. "Oh Percy! Give me that! You don't need to show _that_ to the world." She said giving me a look. I started to laugh and so did she.

We finished packing. It took about ten minutes. We checked out and we had to charge it to Annabeth's father. I don't think he'll like getting a five hundred dollar hotel bill in the mail. We ran outside and got into the car. I pulled out. It was going to take about two or three hours to get to Connecticut. We all had to get up at five am so we'd make in there in time. We wanted to get there by nine am. Everyone fell asleep. Of course I didn't and I didn't sleep good to begin with. I saw Mrs. O' Leary running along side the car. I don't know what mortals saw through the mist, but they gave the car a odd look seeing something run along side it. I pulled into a McDonald's. I quickly ran in and got a salad for Juniper and Grover, and hamburger for Annabeth and I, and four waters. I ran back in the car. Not to long after they all woke up to the smell of food.

"What'd you get Percy?" asked Annabeth, still half asleep. "Well I got you guys something to eat. I know it isn't stuff you'd eat for breakfast, but it's the only thing they sell." I said handing her a hamburger. I Gave Grover his salad and they split it. I literally inhaled my hamburger. I don't know why I was so hungry. I must've just used a lot of my energy freaking out in my sleep with that dream. "Hey Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah baby girl?" I responded. "Where are we?" she asked. "We're almost out of New Hampshire." I said. We went silent for a while. I clicked on the radio. "Love Story" was playing. Annabeth and I grabbed hands. Our song was playing.

"You be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yeah." Annabeth sang along with the song. She realized I was watching and her face turned red and she looked away. "Aw. Come on. It was good. Don't be embarrassed." I said "Thanks." She said. She put her head against the seat and sighed. "Everything alright? Are you tired?" I asked. "Not really Percy. My stomach feels kind of funny. I-I don't know why. I think I'm going to be sick." She said turning green. "Uh okay. Let me pull-" I heard a splat. "Over." Luckily a gas station was right up a head. I pulled in and took her to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" I asked hoping for a yes. "Sort of. I think it was the burger." She said. I was right outside the door. "Is there anything I can get you?" I said. "Uh yeah. Some apple juice. It'll help settle my stomach." She groaned. I ran in the drugstore and bought a good size bottle of apple juice. "Come on. Let's go back to the car. I got the juice. You need to relax." I said calmly.

I helped her get in. "Grover can you drive?" I asked. "Yeah dude. Why you ask?" he responded. "Because you're driving. I'm going in the back with Annabeth. Juniper can sit in the passenger seat." I said. I got in the back with Annabeth. "Lie down baby girl. It'll help relax your stomach." I said. I couldn't stand seeing her sick or hurt. It made my heart feel like it was being stabbed with a stick. "Percy. You look sicker than I do. I'm fine really. Calm down." She said sounding a little better. "I know. I just hate seeing you… I don't know how to put it." I said, sounding like an idiot. "I'd kiss you, but I don't think you'd want that right now." She said smiling trying to hold back a laugh. "Yeah… I don't think I'd want that." I said laughing.

About three hours passed. We were almost there. Annabeth was just waking up in the back. I was out cold with my hand in hers. Suddenly I heard my name. "Huh? What?" I said. "I couldn't tell if you were sleeping or not. Sorry to wake you up." Said Annabeth softly. She was sitting straight up. She seemed fine now. "No problem. You feeling better?" I asked. "Yeah. I think I was just really tired and I ate to fast." She said. "I ate a mint to clean my breath so I wouldn't kill you when I said something." She giggled. I laughed. "It's worth it though." I said softly and smiling. She ruffled my hair. We kissed for the rest of the ride. Suddenly, we pulled up in a parking lot. "We're here!" Said Juniper. All of us got out and saw Nico coming towards us. "Hey you guys. Listen. The entrance will open in the next two days. We need to find armor. And fast." He said.

We followed Nico to the entrance of the underground layer. "Whoa. I've never seen this before. What's weird is, I've been right past it." Annabeth said amazed. "Where haven't you been?" I asked laughing. "Italy." She said proving a point. "Hey. I have old armor in the back of the car. I also have Riptide. I use my new one now." I said. "Okay great. Annabeth, you take his old sword. Your knife may be too small at some points. But first, Percy, you need to give her it as an offering and she must except." said Nico. "I know. I know." I said opening the trunk and grabbing Riptide. "Annabeth Chase, Official architect of Olympus. Do you except my offering for my old sword, Riptide?" I asked holding out my sword. "I Annabeth Chase, except the offering of Perseus Jackson's old sword, Riptide." She said taking the sword. It glowed in her hands. "Put it in your pocket now. It will always be there ten seconds after lost in battle." I said. She capped the sword and put it in her back right pocket, just like me.

"Where are we going to stay?" asked Grover. Clarisse butted in. "Well goat boy, we're staying in our little hideaway. You can sleep in your…car." She said angrily. "Fine by me." said Annabeth. "Fine by us." said Juniper and Grover. "Oh for the love of gods! Yeah it's alright with me!" I said cheerfully. "So what do we do now?" I asked. This was the first time we actually had _extra_ time on a quest. "I-I don't know. We have extra time I guess." said Nico. "Go do what you want for a while." He added. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we walked off.

We got towards this park. Well it was a field with a double-seated swing attached to a tree. We sat down. I was praying that this time that we were on a swing; she wouldn't storm off and slap me. "Pretty romantic if you ask me." I said softly. "Sure is Percy." She said smiling. We just held hands and swung back and forth. We were happy and we wanted to enjoy it. Another war may be happening again soon and I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. "Percy! Tyson! We have to go get him!" Annabeth cried. "We left him in Rhode Island!" she added. "Annabeth calm down. He defeated Typhon. I'm sure he's fine. I'll send Mrs. O' Leary." I said patting her pack. I whistled. "_WOOF!_" Mrs. O' Leary barked. "Okay girl. Go find Tyson!" I yelled. She darted, hopefully after Tyson. "There. All settled." I said.

We walked back to the car. We were all tired. I decided to get in the back seat and take a nap. My arm was around Annabeth and she lied against me. Her hand on my chest. My head was against the seat. I didn't have a dream, but I didn't sleep well.

When I woke up, I saw Mrs. O' Leary with Tyson on her back. Annabeth was still asleep. I put down the window and called for him. "Brother!" He yelled. "Shh! Annabeth is sleeping." I said quietly. "Oh I am sorry. I brought your watch shield. You left it at camp. I found it before we left." He said handing me the watch. "Thanks big guy! I'm going to need this no doubt." I said. He gave me a yellow grin. "You are welcome." He said walking off. "_WOOF, WOOF!_" Yelped Mrs. O' Leary. "Huh? Percy?" said Annabeth confused and tired. "Nothing baby girl. Mrs. O' Leary just barked. Go back to sleep." I said softly. "No. I think I'm good. For now anyways." She giggled. I got out with her. "Annabeth!" cried Tyson. He gave her a huge hug; I swear her eyes popped four feet out of her head. "Okay Tyson. Nice to see you too. Now please let go before I break in two." She said laughing. "Sorry." He said embarrassed. "Good job Mrs. O' Leary! You found Tyson!" I said excitedly. She pounced and expected doggie bone. "Sorry girl. All out." I said.

"Nico, what time is it?" I asked. "Uh, it's exactly five past seven. We have twenty-nine hours and fifty-five minutes left until it opens." He responded. "Wow. That seems so long. Is there anything we need for supplies?" asked Annabeth who was leaning against me. "Well we do need to eat. We should just go and get something. Annabeth; You sound like you're ready to pass out. I think either you're really hungry or really tired. Or maybe both." I said looking at her. "Yeah, I'm really hungry, but I am NOT going to eat at McDonald's though." She said laughing. "Okay Percy. You can go and get food for you and Annabeth. Grover, Tyson, and Juniper ate when you were at the park." Nico said. "Clarisse and I went to McDonald's." He added. "Alright, we'll be back later." I said waving and walking away with Annabeth by my side.

"Where do you want to go eat?" I asked Annabeth. "Well, do we have any cash?" she asked in response to my question. I pulled out my wallet and checked. "Yeah, but that's odd." I said looking confused. "What is?" she asked. "My wallet always has a fifty in it." I said. "Your mom probably blessed it when she gave the first fifty to you." She said. "Oh well, okay then! Great!" I said. "Oh! Percy! I'm in the mood for like cereal or something. Something small." She said. "Uh Annabeth, we don't have a bowl. We have a bucket and two small gardening shovels." I said. She gave me a look that told me right there. _That will do._ "Oh no. I'm not doing that." I said. "Want to bet?" she said. "Fine. I'll do it. Just this one time though!" I said putting up my finger.

She dragged me into the supermarket that was down the road. We walked to the cereal isle. "Which one do you want?" I asked. "Hmm. Do you like cinnamon toast crunch?" she asked. "Yeah, grab that one." I said. "Percy run and get the milk. I'll wait in a line." She said. I ran and got it and saw a large black shadow coming from an isle. I slowly peaked around the corner to see a giant snake-woman. I drew Riptide. It turned around and hissed at me like a cat. Hey slime-ball! Get ready to die!" I charged. It turned slightly and I passed. "Annabeth! I could use some help here!" I screamed, hoping she'd heard me. The snake-woman charged at me. I tucked and rolled in between her slithering legs or whatever they were. I ducked behind a shelf full or pop tarts. I lunged. Right before I hit it, it burst into dust and a stabbed something metal and heard a slight yelp. My eyes widened. It was Annabeth. She was sitting on the floor. "Are you alright?" I asked helping her up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little bruised in the stomach thank you very much, but I'm fine." She said. "Annabeth I'm sorry. I didn't think you were-" I rambled. "Percy. Calm down. I'm only kidding. It doesn't hurt that much." She said laughing.

I finally got the milk, paid, and left that place faster than you could say demigod. "So far, I don't like Connecticut." I said. "Mean either." Annabeth agreed. We got back to the car and setup our cereal stuff. We started eating, which wasn't easy considering we were using shovels. "Hey guys! Good gods what took you so long?" asked Grover. "Minor battle." I said with a mouth full of cereal. "Ah and you're eating with shovels and a bucket because?" he asked. "We don't have spoons or bowls." I said. "Good point." said Grover.

We finished eating around nine that night. "Babe I'm going to crash. I'm tired. Are you coming to sit in the back with me?" I asked yawning. "Yeah, I'm tired too. Sit in the middle so Tyson can sit next o you tonight. He's going to want to. Grover and Juniper can sit up front." She replied yawning as well. I yelled for my brother. "Tyson! We're going to bed come on! Grover, you can hang if you want or sleep. Whatever you want to do is fine. You're sitting up front with Juniper." Tyson ran in and sat in the car. I got in after him and then Annabeth. I held hands with Annabeth while she relaxed against my arm. "Hey baby girl." I said. "Yeah?" she said. I kissed her good night. "Thanks." She said smiling. We all fell asleep and then we heard the car door slam. "Juniper! I told you not to slam the door!" Grover whispered. "Ah shut up." I said barely awake and then went back to sleep.

I dreamed that Annabeth was in a gray area. I heard a deep voice call her name. She didn't move. She looked terrified. "ANNABETH CHASE! STEP FORWARD NOW!" the voice yelled again. She walked up shaking. In front of her was Atlas. He glowed green and said, "Over powering that Minotaur was easy. Now, I will use your body to help me give myself a firmer fit." He laughed. "I wanted to scream, "RUN!" but I couldn't. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, the scene shifted. It was Nico. He was fighting something large, black, tall, and fat. I couldn't make out much.

I shot up straight breathing heavily and cold sweat dripped down the side of my face. It was eleven in the morning and everyone was still sleeping. I heard Annabeth. "Percy! What happened? You look terrible!" she said concerned. "You can't go down in the entrance. Atlas took over the Minotaur and is planning to use you like Kronos did Luke. I'm telling you, you can't go down there." I said still breathing hard. "Percy. I know that your dreams are normally true, but I'm going down there whether you like it or not. I'm the second best fighter we've got." She said. "Fine, you can go, but promise me you'll be by my side at all times and if someone grabs you, quickly grab me and I'll go with you." I said. "I promise." She said whipping the sweat off my face. 'Thanks." I sighed.

I went behind a bush to change. This may sound really pathetic but, Annabeth and I can barely read the bathroom signs because of our dyslexia. To me it looks like _syob _or _snem_ and for Annabeth, it looks like _slrig, seidal, _or _snemow_. I walked away after I was done. I walked down the road into the field Annabeth and I had walked in the day before. I wanted some time to be alone. I kept thinking about that dream with Annabeth. I sat down on the swinging bench and had the same thing go through my head; her being used and dying like Luke did. Eventually I started to cry. My face was in my hands. It got to me. It hurt to think about that, yet it kept going through my mind. Suddenly I heard, "Percy?" I looked up and Annabeth was looking at me as though she was going to cry herself. "What's the matter?" she asked softly. "N-nothing. I'm fine. I just kind of want to be alone." I sniffed. "Okay Percy. Come back when you're ready." She said kissing me on the cheek and left.

About two hours later I walked back with my head low. "Percy. Are you okay? Annabeth told us that you were sad." said Tyson. "Yeah big guy, I'm fine. Where's Annabeth?" I sighed. I was tired and my heart was like a rock. He pointed towards the car and said, "Annabeth is in the small car." I walked over and got in. "Hey. Are you okay? What was that about?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I just had a lot on my mind. That's all." I said. I didn't look at her. "Percy, you can tell me anything. Look at me. What's the matter? I've never seen you cry like that except for the one time when we rescued Juniper. What's wrong?" she said. I looked into her eyes. "I just can't see you being used like Luke. I can't lose you. I've lost a lot of friends last summer, and I can't lose my girlfriend. I can't take it." I said turning away. She gently turned my head towards her and she kissed me for a while. "Percy, no matter what happens, if one of us goes down, the other does too. It will all work out. It's okay." She said. She kissed me again. "Thanks. It helped." I said giving her a hug.

"Everyone. No one bother Percy. He's been going through a rough time right now." whispered Nico. "Hey guys. Uh Annabeth and I are going to go for a quick ride. We'll be back later." I said. "Wait. What? Percy where are we-" Annabeth started to say, but I interrupted. "Just come with me. You'll see." "Uh okay." said Annabeth running along side me. We got in the car and drove off.

We arrived at a small shop. I got out with Annabeth right behind me. I opened the door and let her in and I followed. "Percy, what is this place?" She asked. "Stay here. I'll be right back. Wait a minute and you'll see." I said running around back. When I came back out front, I was holding a large bronze shield that said, "Architect of Olympus." "For you baby girl." I said. "I-I don't know what to say." She stood there moving her mouth, but not saying anything. "I love it! Oh my gods! Percy! How did you pay for this? You shouldn't of!" she said. She took the shield and kissed me. "Thank you so much. It's amazing." She said giving me a hug. "No problem baby girl. My pleasure. You'll need it for tomorrow." I said smiling. "Thank you. Best gift ever." She said.

We arrived back at the entrance that afternoon around one. "Anything we missed?" I asked. "Nope. We just hung around all day. What'd you guys do?" Grover said. Annabeth held out her new shield. "Wow. Percy! You got her a new shield?" Grover said. "Yes he did because he loves me." Annabeth said looking at me and smiling. "Annabeth, be very grateful you have someone like him. Men like him are hard to find." said Juniper. "_WE_ lucked out. Grover's a great guy too." said Annabeth. She looked at me and mouthed, _oh you know I love you, not him. You're my guy._

WE went up on top of the car and watched the clouds. "Babe, do you hear something?" I asked. "Yeah. It sounds like swords clashing." She replied. We shot straight up and got off. Next to us was Ares, god of war. "Ares." I said through gritted teeth. "Jackson. You should be prepared for the worst." He said. I balled my fists and my face turned red. Annabeth grabbed my arm. I always got furious when he came around. "I hope you and your little girlfriend make it or your daddy with cry like a baby and her mommy too." he sad teasing with us. I lost it, but before I could do anything Annabeth started screaming. "My mother is not like that! She loves me and she'd beat the living Hades out of you before anything else! How dare you say that about her! And Percy's father is a great man and he'd defend his son is a heart beat! You can't say that! Poseidon and Athena are stronger gods than you. Your…your… your weak! Whenever a war comes that you start, you back out and let others do it for you! You hypocrite!" I had _never_ seen Annabeth explode on a god like that. Well anyone for that matter. "You better watch it kid. You'll see the end of next week if you don't shut up." He said. "Hey. No one and I mean NO ONE talks to my girlfriend that way. EVER. Do you hear me or are you big ears clogged?" I said giving him a ad look that would've scared the biggest hellhound in the universe. I drew my sword. "Easy Jackson. I'm not here to fight. I'd love to kill you, but I made to many mistakes. I hope you die on your quest, and if you don't curse to Hades." He said and disappeared.

"Wow. Annabeth I'd never seen you freak like that before." I said amazed. "Yeah well, it only happens when I get really, really mad." She said. "Well it was awesome!" I said excitedly. "Think so? Well I hope you don't expect it a lot." She said giggling. "I think he was just trying to scare us." I said. "Hey, how about we go for a walk?" she said. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." I said giving her a quick smile.

We walked by a lake and saw a bunch of frogs on lily pads and a few boats. I held her hand. I saw a man and woman walking in our direction. "Hey Annabeth do they look familiar?" I asked. "Yeah they do. Oh." It was our parents. "Hello Father." I said. "Hello Mother." Annabeth said. "Hello children. I see you to are well um. You get the idea." said my father. "Yes. Percy. I never liked you until last summer when you saved Olympus. If anyone is to date my daughter, I'm glad it is you." said Athena. "Thank you Athena." I said. I swallowed hard and looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth, I'm glad you chose a nice young man for someone to love. I agree with your mother. I'm glad that if my son dates anyone, it is you." My dad said. "Thank you Poseidon." Annabeth said. "Um I don't mean to sound rude, but why have you come here?" I asked. "So we may just say how happy we are with you two. We haven't seen you so we wanted to come down personally." said my father. "Thank you both." Annabeth said. "I must say, I hooked a lucky one. I'm glad Percy is mine and I hope he'll stay mine." Annabeth said hugging me. "As do I. I love Annabeth and I thank you for accepting me Athena." I said putting my arm around Annabeth. "Well good bye then children. Good luck with the rest of your quest and may the gods be with you." said Athena.

"Well that was uncalled for." said Annabeth. "I know. At least they weren't mad. You mom kind of scared me when she gets mad." I said. "Same here." said Annabeth. We walked back to the car and realized it was ten past nine. Everyone was asleep. "I'll grab some blankets and pillows out of the back. The car is full. We'll have to camp outside." I said. I popped open the trunk and grabbed the blankets and pillows. "There are four blankets. Lay two of them down and then one is for me and the other is for you." I said. Annabeth and I set down the blankets and I grabbed my stuff and she grabbed hers. We lied down and quickly fell asleep holding hands.

I woke early the next morning covered in sweat. I had the same dream about Annabeth again. "Guys! Time to get up! The portal is going to open in one hour! Get up and get ready!" I yelled. No one got up. I slammed the horn. "AHHHHH!" they all screamed. "Good. You guys are up. Get ready. It's going to open in one hour." I said. I was all ready to go. "Good gods Percy, you could've at least woken up your own girlfriend instead of using the horn." Annabeth said rubbing her eyes. "Sorry. I needed you guys up." I said helping Annabeth get to her feet. "It's cool." she said. She grabbed her clothes and ran behind a bush and said, "You can't see me right?" before she got changed. "Yeah actually I can see you. Move to the right." I said. "You're good!" I added. She changed and came around and gave me a good-morning hug.

"Hey guys! It's opening! Come on!" cried Nico. He jumped in then Clarisse. I held Annabeth's hand and we went in together. Grover and Juniper did the same right after us. "Whoa. It's really dark. Anyone got a flashlight?" I asked. I didn't know who pulled it out, but someone did. We walked straight ahead. I heard voices. "Guys. Quiet." I whispered. I turned my head around a corner and saw a group or _dracaena_. "Guys, get ready. Draw your swords. We have a lot of fighting to do." I said. Everyone drew their swords. I ran towards the ugly beasts and got one of them in the leg. It exploded. Annabeth side stepped one and got it in the armpit. Nico jumped and stabbed one in the eye. Tyson punched five out. Grover played his reed pipes and vines started to grow and grab the ankles of three of the _dracaena_. Juniper said some things in ancient Greek and the monsters started to tremble to a pile of dust. Clarisse attacked two of them, but got scraped on the leg by one of their claws.

"Juniper! Get Clarisse taken care of! We're pretty much good. There's only three left!" I yelled. I saw her run after Clarisse and run her towards the side. Suddenly I was flying through the air with Annabeth screaming, "Percy!" I landed on her. "Ow! Ah. Wow that hurts." She said. "Annabeth!" I grabbed her and threw her on my back. "Hang on!" I yelled running and lunging into two of their stomachs. "Ha! Take that!" I yelled. One left. We all attacked it. We finally finished. I put Annabeth on the floor. "Baby girl, are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine. My stomach hurts, but it's alright." She said. She tried to stand, but collapsed. I caught her. "You're not okay." I said. "Nico! Can you help me?" I asked. "What's the matter?" he asked. "It's me. I can't stand. My stomach is bruised badly." Annabeth said wincing at the pain. I put her down on the floor. Nico raised her shirt right above her belly button and we saw only bruises. It was completely black and blue. "Ow. Wow that really hurts. Can you hurry up?" Annabeth said trying to hold back tears. "I'm almost done. I'm putting bandages and some cream on your stomach. It should be healed in a few minutes." Nico said. "There. Done." He added. I picked Annabeth up and all of us walked to a corridor and walked through.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I've been waiting for you two." Atlas said. He was sitting in a brown throne and he was glowing gold. "Atlas, What do you want?" I asked firmly. "I want many things boy. Things you will never know. Things beyond your lifetime." He said. "Look. I don't want to be here facing your butt ugly face, but I have to. I have to see what's going on and I have to save the nymphs." I said gritting my teeth. I put Annabeth down. She could stand finally. "Everyone, on my mark." I said, drawing my sword. "Whoa Jackson watch it. You'll regret this all." He said. "CHARGE!" I yelled. Everyone attacked. They held off his little bit of body guards while Annabeth and I went rushing towards a back room. We saw a bunch of nymphs in a cage all crammed up. "Everyone, stay quiet. We're here to help." I said. I started to cut the lock. "Okay, all of you, there's going to be a lot of fighting. Run straight out and turn left. Get out that way and stay outside. We'll be out there in a few minutes." Annabeth said.

Atlas was nowhere to be seen. He ran away into a hide-away or something. There were barely any fighters on his side left. His body guarding was dying down. Grover played another song and everything stopped. The fighting ended because the monsters ran away screaming covering their ears. "Come on' let's get out of here!" I said running towards the exit with Annabeth by my side. We all got outside. "Okay. All of you nymphs. Where are you going to go?" I asked out of breath. "Well, my family and I must go back to our duties. Thank you Percy." Juniper said. All of them walked off. Juniper ran over to Grover and kissed him good-bye.

Clarisse and Nico wanted to stay where they were. Nico could send himself where ever he wanted with the shadow traveling of a hellhound or something. Clarisse, she just liked to walk.

Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and I loaded up the car and drove off. We were in New Hampshire when I heard Annabeth say, "You did good Percy." I looked over. "Thanks you too. Now, get some sleep. You look tired." I said. I pulled into the car rental shop. We all jumped out and ran for it. We came across a junk yard and I grabbed a rusty old Honda. We headed towards New York.


	6. Prom Night is Amazing

We eventually pulled up into camp half-Blood. Clarisse was right. Three days before prom. I woke everyone up and we unloaded the car. We walked to our cabins and unpacked. Annabeth and I went up towards the campfire and said, "We're back!" "Ah! My children! How was it? What happened?" asked Chiron. "Well, Atlas has taken over. Another thing he wants to do is use Annabeth like Luke was with Kronos. I'd rather not talk about it." I said. "Ah. Very well then. Congratulations on a job well done you two. Where are Nico and Clarisse?' he asked. "Oh they're coming on their own time. They'll be back before prom though." I said. "Okay! Everyone go up to the pavilion for dinner!" Chiron said.

"Hey baby girl. Let's go. I'm hungry. You?" I asked. "Duh." Annabeth said laughing. I grabbed two plates of burgers and fries. "Here ya go." I said handing her a plate. 'Thank you. I can't believe the prom is in three days! It's so romantic!" she said taking a bite of her burger. "Yeah, I'm dying for it to come. By the way, thanks for the dancing lessons." I said giggling.

We finished up and dumped our scrapes into the fire. After that, we walked back to our cabin. "Hey, is it cool if I Iris Message my mom real quick?" I asked. "Yeah! Percy, go ahead!" she said looking at me like I was stupid. I tossed a drachma into the pond mist and said. Sally Blofis. Manhattan, New York. The message came. "Hey mom!" I said. "Percy! Oh thank gods you're okay! Annabeth! I'm glad you're okay too." My mom said relieved. "Nice to see you Ms. Jackson. Uh Mrs. Blofis." Annabeth said correcting herself. "Mom, prom is coming in three days." I said blushing. "Ah and I'm just guessing, you're taking Annabeth?" my mom asked. "Eh. Maybe." I said kidding around. Annabeth giggled a bit and gently elbowed me. "Yes, He asked me and I said yes." Annabeth said. "Well okay you guys. I have to go. I have to work tonight. I'll talk to you son! Love you!" said my mom. "Love you." I said back. I waved my hand through the mist and the Iris message faded.

"So what do you say we go for a walk on the side of the beach?" Annabeth said looking into my eyes and giving me a hug. "Sounds great. Let's go. I'll race ya!" I said running down the hill. "Ah! No fair!" Annabeth laughed running right behind me. We reached the beach. I stopped short and had Annabeth run into me. I spun her around in front of me and picked her up and twirled. It started to rain. We were right outside of camp boarders. "Annabeth, I think we should go. I'm getting tired. I promise, we'll come here tomorrow." I said. We walked back to the cabin. She got into bed and so did I. As soon as she fell asleep, I got up and ran outside to my other cabin. "Tyson! Are you ready?" I asked. "I am ready brother!" He replied. I gave him Riptide. "I'll pick it up the morning of the prom." I said. I ran back to my cabin and fell asleep.

Morning soon came. Annabeth woke me up with a kiss on my forehead. "Good morning baby girl." I said rubbing my eye. "Good morning babe. I brought you breakfast." She said. "Oh thanks." I said. I was only wearing my shorts. She sat down next to me and we had breakfast at the cabin. 'Percy. I don't want to go to the beach today. I kind of just want to spend it hanging at camp with my man." She said leaning against me. "Of course baby girl. What ever you like." I said.

I got changed into a white skin tight muscle shirt and some jeans. "You look like a big tuffy dressed like that." Annabeth giggled. "Ha, ha." I said. I had my hands in my pockets and she grabbed my arm and leaned against me. We walked towards Mrs. O' Leary's area and she barked and slobbered all over us. We didn't really care though.

We decided to go and see Chiron. "Hey Chiron!" I said while we walked into his little apartment in the big house. "Hello Percy and Annabeth. How are you today?" he asked smiling. "We're doing pretty good. We can't wait for tomorrow." said Annabeth. "Well I hope you have fun tomorrow. If you don't mind, I have to go teach archery. I'll try to catch you two later." He said trotting off.

It was already half past eleven. "Want to go get some lunch?" I asked. "Sure. It's better to get there early anyways." Annabeth said smiling at me. We grabbed a sandwich and sat down. Soon after, kids started filing in. Grover sat down next to us with Juniper. "Hey Juniper. You came back?" I asked. "Yeah, Grover asked if I wanted to go and of course I said yes!" Juniper said. "That's good." I said giving a thumbs up.

Later, the four of us all went for a walk. We just wondered around looking at everything and everyone. It was peaceful for once here at camp and I enjoyed it. "Hey you guys. We'll catch up with you later." I said. 'Okay see you later!" Juniper and Grover said. Annabeth and I walked over to the cabin area. "Hey baby girl, Want to practice our dancing?" I asked. "I'd love to." She answered. We started to dance and we saw the sun slowly set. It got later and later until it was pitch black outside. We had fun and we danced our way back to our cabin.

We got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

It was ten in the morning. I snuck out towards my other cabin. "Is it ready?" I asked. Tyson said, "Yes it is ready brother." He handed me riptide and a box. "Okay great. Thanks big guy! Bye!" I said running off. I ran back into the cabin and hid the box. I waited a while and eventually woke Annabeth. "Hello!" I said. "Hey Percy. Oh my gods! Today is prom day! YES!" she said shooting out of bed and getting things ready. "Yes it is! It starts tonight at seven." I said smiling. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast." I said.

We sat down and started to eat our cereal. Grover clopped over and smiled. We didn't say anything, but we smiled and laughed randomly.

After that we had archery class. I stink at that. I never once hit the target, but I didn't care. We also played some capture the flag and we played with Mrs. O' Leary.

We went back to our cabins and got things ready. Prom was in two and a half hours and we had a lot to do. I had to go and get some extra things up in the big house, Annabeth had to organize the food, and Grover had to make sure everything went into place. It was hard. Finally we had ten minutes left and everyone was doing last minute touch ups. I had the box in my pocket.

Annabeth and I walked down towards the area where the prom was being held. "Hey Chiron. Here are our tickets." I said handing him our two tickets. We entered. Annabeth grabbed us a table and we sat down. First we had some dinner and then started to dance. We heard "Love Story" and we slowed down a bit. We sang along and rested our foreheads against each others. We laughed. Her hands were around my neck and my hands were on her hips.

At the end of the song Grover went up to the microphone and said, "Everyone. Clear the dance floor for Percy and Annabeth." Annabeth looked confused. I took her hand and brought her to the center of the floor. I got down on one knee and said, "Annabeth Chase. Will you marry me?" She looked at me with her hands on her mouth. "Yes Percy. I'll marry you. I'd be honored." She said crying. We kissed and the crowd started to say, "Awwwww." "Baby girl; we've been through so much. I know we'll have to wait a few years to get married, but it's worth it." I said. "Percy. How'd you get the ring?" she asked still crying. "Well, I took Riptide to Tyson and he took part of the tip off and made it into a half bronze, half steel ring." I said. We started to kiss again. "This is the best day of my life." I said. I started to cry myself. Grover put "Love Story" on again and we danced. "I love you Percy. I'm glad I'm yours." She said. "Me too baby girl. Me too." I said.

We danced a bit more and then we sat down to drink some punch. "Percy. How come so sudden? I mean I of course I'll marry you, but it was so sudden. How come you decided to propose?" asked Annabeth still in shock. "I don't know. It just felt like the right time to do so." I said. "Hey. Where's Tyson. I didn't see him come to the prom." I said looking around. "I don't know. Let's go check the cabin." Annabeth said. We grabbed hands and ran down towards the Poseidon cabin and saw Tyson hanging around his cabin. He didn't look sad though... Thankfully. "Hey big guy. Why aren't you at the prom?" I asked. "I did not want to go. I do not like dancing." He said. "Well, are you happy for us?" asked Annabeth. "Uh babe? He doesn't know what the ring he made was for." I said. "Oh well, Tyson. Your brother asked me to marry him." She said. "Good job brother!" yelled Tyson running to us and hugging us both squishing our guts out. "Okay big guy. Put us down." I said. He put us back down. "Thanks." said Annabeth fixing her dress. "Well, big guy, we're going to finish our prom. We'll see you later!" I said waving my hand. He waved and whipped a giant, happy tear from his big brown eye.

We got back up and saw Grover and Juniper slow dancing and talking. We walked up next to them and we danced for a while and talked. Annabeth and I eventually parted away from them and danced together. She rested her head on my chest and I put my arms around her. We swayed side to side. The whole night was ending and everyone started to leave, but we were still there. Dancing like nothing was happening. Grover cam up to us and said, "Um, you guys? The prom's been over for an hour. I think you should head back to your cabin before Chiron gets mad." That snapped us back into reality.

We ran to our cabin and got changed. After that we kissed good night and fell asleep.

After we got up, we went and got some breakfast at the pavilion. Clarisse and Nico finally cam back to camp and they were eating and getting yelled at by Chiron for breaking the rules. We finished and dumped our scrapes into the fire. After that we walked towards the field and lied down. We watched the clouds and suddenly heard voices. "Hello Percy and Annabeth." We sat up and turned around to find our parents standing there, "Hello father." I said. "Hello Mother." said Annabeth. "Percy. I am so proud of you son! Congratulations Annabeth." My father said hugging me and then shaking Annabeth's hand. "Annabeth, you know I am happy for you and Percy. I just wanted to come down in person to say congratulations!" Athena said hugging her and shaking my hand. "You both brought us closer together. Athena and I don't hate each other anymore. We realized that with a little teamwork, we could get along." my dad said smiling. They walked away and slowly disappeared.

We got up and both said, "Wow. That was uncalled for!" we started to laugh. "Oh my gods! Annabeth; our parents! My mom and your dad! We have to go tell them!" I said. "Percy wait. I-I can't tell my dad. He'll come straight down here and get me. He'll yell and ground me. Since I'm a minor, Chiron will have to let me go with him. I can't tell him." Annabeth said looking ashamed. "Annabeth, it's alright. We don't have to tell him. I just have to tell my mom. She'll be excited. Come on. Let's go baby girl." I said putting my arm around her and walking towards our cabin.

My mom appeared in the message. "Hey mom." I said. She didn't hear me. "HEY MOM!" I yelled. "Oh Percy! How was prom?" she asked. Annabeth put up her hand. "Oh my. Annabeth, that's beautiful! Where did you get it?" my mom asked admiring the ring. "Percy gave it to me." She said blushing. My mom looked at me and smiled. "I'm so happy for you two. So when is it?" she asked. "We're not quite sure yet. We haven't started planning yet." I said. "I know it's a few years, but we want to wait until we're eighteen." I added. "I'm so excited! Have you talked to your father yet?" my mom asked. "Yeah, he came down with her mom." I said. "Mrs. Blofis, We have to go. I promised someone we'd help them out." said Annabeth. "Okay you guys! Best of luck with everything! Love you both! Bye!" my mom said. I put my hand in the mist and it cleared. "Who do we have to help?" I asked. "Follow me." she answered grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the Hermes cabin.


	7. I have a Huge Explosion n a big surprise

"Hey guys. Are you still upset?" she asked softly. I wondered what she was talking about and then I realized. We lost one of them when he broke into the entrance on the quest. "Yeah, we're doing a little better. His ceremony was nice. We got the message while you were still on Connecticut. It happened before you got here." someone sniffed. "Anything we can get you?" Annabeth asked. "No. We're good. There are few kids who weren't really affected. They've got it." someone different sniffed.

We walked away. "I had completely forgotten about him. Did we ever get his name?" I asked. "No on ever did. He went by Hermes boy. He never said his real name." Annabeth said. "You know the prophecy was off. Someone did die though. I think we actually prevented stuff from happening." Annabeth said. "Juniper was supposed to be killed. Like she leaked-" "Gross. Percy I get it." she said laughing. "Wait a minute. We have to tell Rachel!" I said. "Oh yeah, right. I forgot." Annabeth muttered. "Oh come on. I don't LOVE her!" I said firmly. "I know! I know!" she said.

We reached the big house and yelled, "RACHEL!" she came outside. "Hey guys! What's up?" she asked. "Percy and I are engaged." Annabeth said proudly. "Oh! I'm so happy for you guys! That's wonderful!" Rachel said hugging us both. Annabeth seemed to tense up a bit. I tapped her back as me basically saying, _relax. You're fine._ "Thank you." Annabeth said with a plain, stern look on her face. "You hooked a lucky one." Rachel said turning towards Annabeth. "Yeah, I did." Annabeth said grabbing my hand. "Well I have to go. I start school tomorrow and my dad is here picking me up." She said running towards Half-Blood hill to her dad's car.

"Okay she's gone for a whole year. Are you happy now?" I asked. "Shut up." she said looking down and blushing. She had a small smile on her face. "I take that as a yes." I laughed. She pretended to elbow me and she laughed too. Chiron came over to us in his wheelchair form. "Hello guys. Have you seen Rachel?" Chiron asked. "Yeah actually. She just left with her father for school." I said. "Well why in blazes would she just leave all her stuff here?" Chiron said confused. "She did? I thought Argus had already brought it down." Annabeth said looking confused as well. "Okay, something is going on. Something isn't right." I said. "Yes boy. She must've been scared about something or maybe jealous of something or someone. I'm going to check out her room. I'll let you know what I find." Chiron said wheeling off into the big house. Annabeth looked at me. "You realize she's jealous, not scared Percy." she said. "Oh come on Annabeth. You really think that?" I said even though she was right. "Percy. She did go to prom. She heard the announcement. Of course she's jealous! She kissed you last summer. Which I still can't believe you kept that from me." Annabeth said putting her hands on her hips. "Hey. I didn't want that to happen. She kissed _me_! I guess you're right, but she'll have to get over it." I said. "Well I bet when she kissed you, you didn't pull away." Annabeth said now crossing her arms. "It was less than a second then Beckendorfe hauled me away on Blackjack to Kronos' ship! Good gods Annabeth! You can't hold a grudge like this! It didn't mean anything and never will! I asked you to marry me! What more can I do? I love you and you still get jealous!" I said now getting annoyed. "Percy it still bugs me okay? I hate her! That's why I'm glad she's the oracle so she can't have anything to do with you, besides give you quests!" she screamed. "Well maybe if you'd lust admit your jealous, maybe all this might go away!" I yelled back. "But I'm not!" she snapped. "Annabeth, think about it! Yes you are. You're just not admitting it!" I screamed getting angry. "Alright, fine! I'm jealous! Are you happy?" Annabeth yelled. "Yes! Thank you! Everything will go away that you got that out of you. That's what's making you so jittery when it comes to her! Thank you." I said. She had turned away from me with her arms crossed. I saw her wipe a tear from her face. I tried to hug her, but she pulled away and ran off towards the field. "Annabeth!" I called out, but it was useless.

I hung my head low and walked towards the pavilion for lunch. I sat down, but barely touched my food. "Hey dude! Where's Annabeth? She at the bathrooms?" Grover said sitting next to me. "She's at the field. She ran off after we had an argument." I sighed. "Oh. Well do you want me to go get her?" he asked. "No. I have to fix this. I screwed up and she thinks it's her fault." I said. I got up and dumped my food into the fire and grabbed another plate and ran towards the field.

I didn't see her. I panicked. Suddenly I heard a small sniff. I ran straight for the woods and behind a tree was Annabeth sobbing. "I brought you lunch." I said softly. "No thanks. I'm not hungry." she cried. I put the plate down and sat beside her. "Come on baby girl. It's alright." I said. She leaned against me. I put my arms around her. "Come here." I said. I put her on my lap. I know, I know. I sounded like a grandfather talking to his upset granddaughter. She curled up against me. "Look, I know you don't want to talk much, so just listen." I said. "Take this as the biggest compliment ever. I love you for your sensitivity and your love. Rachel will never have what you have. I love you because you're brave and honest. Rachel is sarcastic and isn't that brave. I love you because you're who I've known since we were twelve. I've known Rachel for two years. Now Annabeth, do you understand that I only love her and don't love Rachel?" I said. She hugged me and gave me a kiss. "Yes Percy. Thank you." she said. Her voice sounded horse and she didn't look to good.

I picked her up and brought her to our cabin. "You stay here and relax. You look like you're ready to pass out. These past two weeks have been way too much for you." I said laying her down on her bunk. I kissed her cheek and went and got her the plate I had put on the counter. "Here. Eat. You need it. I'll be back. If you need anything, Tyson is right outside the door." I said leaving. "Bye." she said starting to eat.

I walked over to the campfire and saw Chiron. "Any news on Rachel?" I asked. "Yes actually. She left suddenly because she was jealous." He said. "Annabeth and I kind of figured that one out. Yeah, Annabeth hates her guts." I said shaking my head. "Oh well, um I would imagine that being something difficult to deal with." Chiron said. "Having your fiancé hate your friend's guts. Yeah, not the best thing to deal with." I said. Chiron chuckled. "Ah she'll eventually get used to having Rachel here and she'll calm down." he said. "Whatever." I muttered and walked away.

I went over to the ocean and watched the waves crash. I sat down. I heard a voice. "Hey Percy." I turned and Rachel was standing there with a white flower in her hair with a white sun dress on. I stood right up. "Uh hey Rachel. I thought you left with your dad earlier. "I did. Just to go for a drive though. He bought a company down here and I get to stay in New York for a while longer." she said. She came closer and smiled. I walked backwards. "Oh come on Percy. Just kiss me. You know you want to." she said. "Uh no. No I don't." I said now jogging backwards. I fell down. She sat down next to me. I crawled away. I got to my feet. "Look, leave me alone. You're really starting to creep me out." I said. "Kiss me and I'll leave." She said. "Look Rachel! I'm not going to kiss you! I don't love you!" I screamed. The waves rose and crashed harshly. The ocean became violent. I knew camp could hear me. My scream was louder than thunder. "Leave. Me. ALONE!" I screamed on top of my lungs. It started to thunder. I knew I had to thank Zeus tonight. The sky became dark. The wind was strong. I felt like I was about to explode. "Do you not get it? I will never love you! I'm engaged! You're sick, trying to flirt with someone who's getting married! What is wrong with you?" I yelled. The waves rose. "Percy, calm down. I-I didn't mean to-" she stammered. "You didn't what? You didn't mean to make me mad? Angry? Annoyed?" I screamed. I backed up a bit until my feet were completely in the water. I started rising. I had created my own tornado. "Do you see how angry I am? I've been though so much with Annabeth and you're trying to wreck it!" I yelled. I let out a loud, long scream. I looked over towards camp to see everyone watching me. I didn't care. "Percy! Stop! You're scaring the living Hades out of me!" Rachel cried. "Good! Maybe you'll stay home and never come back! I-I hate you! You're disgusting! Now go home or prepared to suffer!" I shouted. I saw her run down the beach. I flicked my hand and a wave followed her. She screamed and ran faster. The tornado settled down.

I walked over back to camp. I felt like I was ready to black out. Actually, I did. The last thing I saw was Annabeth. I woke up being dabbed by a cold cloth on my head and drinking some nectar. "Annabeth?" I said. My vision was fuzzy. She hugged me. "Percy that was amazing what you did! I have never seen you so mad before though! I couldn't hear what you were yelling though. No one could over the thunder." she said. Before I could say anything, she hugged me. "I'm just glad you woke up." she said. "You're going to get really angry. I KNOW you will." I said trying to sit up. It hurt, but I managed. "Percy, just tell me." she said. "Alright. Sit down. You knew who I was yelling at right?" I asked. "Nope. I couldn't tell." she said. "It was Rachel." I said. Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Don't say anything until I'm done. Apparently she was like stalking me or something. She came up to me and said, 'Kiss me Percy.' I said no way. She kept coaching me to kiss her. I lost it. I went crazy. I screamed, 'Leave. Me. ALONE!' The waves grew and I back up into the water. Thunder started and a tornado started under my feet. She cried, 'Percy! Calm down!' It made me even madder. I told her to leave or she'd probably die. I called her a sick person and crashed a few waves. I flicked my hand and a wave followed her until she left the beach." I told her. She covered her mouth. She was speechless. She kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked blushing. "For sticking up for our relationship instead of giving in to make her go away. Thank you. Now _that_ proved to me that I shouldn't be jealous." she giggled She sat on the side of my bed. I sat up. We started to kiss when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover's ear pressed up against the screen door listening to what I had just said. He realized I was looking at him and he ambushed. Eventually we stood up, still kissing.

"I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes." I sang. She laughed. "Beautiful! Encore! Encore!" she said. "How about we head back to our cabin and hang for a while or maybe a walk on the beach or through the strawberry fields?" I said. "Sounds wonderful!" she laughed. We grabbed hands and walked to our cabin. We walked in to see Tyson butt I our direction. "Uh Tyson. Turn your rear end around." I said laughing. Annabeth covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Tyson was cleaning. "Sorry brother. Daddy said I should help you out a lot because you have a lot of planning to do." Tyson said blinking his big brown eye. "Yeah big guy. Dad's right, but you can wait a little while before you need to start helping. We're not planning just yet." I said. "We will soon though." Annabeth added. "You might be an uncle later on, but that won't happen for a _long_ time." I said hoping Annabeth wouldn't pass out at the idea. "Yeah; that definitely will not be happening for a long, long, _long_ time." she said shakily. "Brother! I am happy for you. I must go clean daddy's cabin. Bye brother! Bye Annabeth!" he screamed running out of the door to his cabin.

We sat down on the bunks and we were silent for a while. Suddenly Annabeth said, "What the? How did water get through?" "What?" I said confused. "A rain drop fell on my shoulder." she said. Her shoulder glowed. The drop moved down to the middle of her stomach. "Ah. Ow. What the?" she said. "What's the matter?" I said standing up. "I-I don't know. My stomach just felt like it got punched." she moaned and fell to the floor. "Annabeth!" I shouted, picking her up and relaxing her on the bunk. "What happened?" I asked wondering what the heck was going on. "I don't know. Get Chiron." she said. I ran down the strawberry fields to the big house. "Chiron. It's Annabeth. A rain drop fell on her stomach and suddenly she hit the floor like a rock. She's in pain and I don't know what to do." I said out of breath. "Oh boy. You stay here. Come down in exactly six hundred seconds. I know sounds weird, but the timing needs to be exact." He said trotting off towards the cabin.

I walked back and forth counting in my head. I bit my fingernails like they were made of candy. "Six hundred!" I said. I ran towards the cabin. I walked in and saw Annabeth. Her face was pale. "What's wrong?" I said. She looked at Chiron and sweat rolled down her face. "Boy, the raindrop was from the gods." Chiron said walking out the door. "Annabeth. What is going on?" I said. She looked at me. "Percy. I'm pregnant."


	8. Letter to the Readers

Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a million years. Sorry about that!

I'm not on here as much anymore. I'm more on FictionPress (this sites sister site) so I can express my own stories there. I'll post updates on here every now and then, but it's only when I get the urge to write fanfics. I write more of my own stories now that I'm confident enough to post them online. My first one I posted of my own on FictionPress is called "Definition of Young Love"

Now FanFiction's idiotic and will not let me post a link into a chapter so you must go to my profile to find it, sorry guys!:/

I'm not giving up on these stories, but I just wanted to let my readers know where they can find me! I hope you like my story! You guys are awesome!

~Skipper


End file.
